Wonderland's Heart Redux
by EpicCubone
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was out there in the world, what was new and different? Just, how deep did the rabbit hole really went? Well, the only way to find out is by taking a leap of faith and finding out for yourself. Come join the Mages of Wonderland's Heart on an adventure of wonders and magic, and we just might see how deep this hole really is.
1. Down The Rabbit Hole (Part 1)

Chapter 1

(Down the Rabbit Hole)

Bright yellow eyes looked around the darkly lit room, the main source of light came from multicolored lighten hooked up to the ceiling, it would move around way too much for the liking of the owner of the eyes. The building was packed with people all dancing and party, so many of them were getting drunk, flirting, making out and so many other things. But none of them broke any of the rules of this place, her place. The loud music sounded like background noise to her, she was more focused on the people what they had to say, a lot of people believed she was paranoid but she knew she wasn't, she was efficient.

"Karma." A voice called out and the yellow eyed girl quickly turned to see the person who called her, A taller boy walked up to her, he had messy short blond hair and bright dark green eyes, He wore a blue and white bartender outfit. "You know you can go on break, right?"

"No need." The girl said as the older boy could only shake his head. The girl was much shorter than him as she stood at 5'5 and he stood at 5'10, She had long blue hair that reached her lower back but she had it pinned up for now with a hair clip making it look shorter. She normally would wear a lot more white, which was a vest jacket and cargo pants, and a purple shirt to cover the rest the vest couldn't, but tonight she was on duty as one of the security guards the club had, and one of the only few mage guards at that. So night she wore black cargo pants with a black t-shirt that side 'Security' across the front, she made sure it was in big bold letters.

"You can't work your whole shift through with no breaks." He explained to the girl.

"It's not like I'm doing anything," Karma said as she started to look around the large room, and something got her attention and she quickly stormed off leaving Ashton behind. He watched her walk away and quickly took note of what the problem was, he saw a few guys harassing one of the Hostess, he could only sigh as he already knew there was no stopping Karma when it came to upholding the law.

Karma glared at the men as she got closer to one of the tables in the club level of her guild hall, there was three of them, each of them laughing as one had the hostess with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Not so fast, sweetheart, we just want to talk a little longer." The guy said as she pulled the girl closer, but she kept trying to pull herself away.

"No, I have to get back to work." She said softly, Karma knew the girl as one of the newer staff, so she didn't know what to do in this situation. "Please, let go of me!"

"After we are done with our little chat." the guy holding her said, he looked like a complete tool but also like the leader of the three as he was dressed a bit more 'nicer' than the other two with a baby blue suit on dressing 'cool' as he most likely believed. "Plus the customer is always right."

"Please, stop." Suddenly his arm was jerked away from the hostess and she has moved away from the guy. "She said stop."

The men at the table looked at the shorter girl as the hostess slightly hid behind her, she wasn't really hidden as she was a bit taller than Karma.

"This is your first warning of two, do not break the rules." She explained with her arms crossed under her chest which was amply sized a lot of other women who were a part of guilds, some people wondered if there was a size requirement.

The guy leaned back in his seat as he smirked at Karma. "Calm down, we were only having a bit of fun."

"Well make sure your _Fun_ keeps in line with my rules." She warned as looked around the table making sure they all knew who she was talking too. "Two more offensives and I will be forced to take action."

The table started to laugh if it wasn't for the pounding music they would have probably been the loudest things in the room. "Sweetheart you must not know who I am." the guy in blue said as he got up from his seat and walked a bit closer to Karma, this got a lot of attention from other staff members who only could shake their heads. "With a simple snap of my fingers, I could make sure you lose your job and never work in this town ever again."

His words did not faze Karma at all, she could only glare at him as he walked around, he grinned as he went to place his arm around her shoulder "But if you want, you could hang with me and my boys and I'm willing to over lo-" but was cut off as Karma gripped his wrist and put him into an arm-lock right behind his back. The guy yap in pain as his two friends stood up.

"I did not say you could touch me, and threatening an employee is another offense." She said as she pushed the guy back to the table. "One more offense and I will be forced to take action."

The guy was able to catch himself with the table, he looked up and quickly grabbed a bottle and turned to the girl swinging the bottle, it hit the girl hard across the face, so hard that the girl shattered into pieces of glass. The sight of this made the guy back up quickly, the girl just shattered, not the glass bottle.

"You've now attacked a staff member, and a mage nonetheless." The man heard the girls voice and he looked around trying to find her, soon the broken pieces of glass started to reform back into the blue haired girl right behind the guy. "Now I have to take action."

The guy turned but was met with a fist to his face causing him to stagger back into his friend, but this causes the other one to rush at Karma with a big "You Bitch!" He swung a hard right hook which only caused Karma to shatter once more but suddenly the pieces of the girl started to fly around the guy which caused him to look around at the glass storm until a fist came from underneath him sending him flying back right into the booth.

Everyone watched as Karma was reforming her lower half with her fist still raised, she glared at the two guy who was getting back up and she readied herself if they tried once more to fight.

"You think this is over bitch."

"Actually I think it is." Another voice called out, this got everyone to turn to see a short girl walking up to the scene, she was only five feet tall with long blond hair that reached to her mid-back with a white ribbon tied on top and a bang covering her whole forehead and baby blue eyes. She was in an older fashion red dress that reached down to her knee and had white trims and hems, she had on long red and white striped socks that were mismatched.

"Master Alice," Karma said as she turned to the short woman. "I have this handled, Master."

"Mistress Vorpal, it's so good to see you." The jerk said to Alice as he fixed his clothes. "Do you normally let your staff beat on costumers."

Alice looked towards the taller guy, and she reached into her lady pockets and pulled out a Note, she looked down at the device and started to punch some numbers in. "Only when they are causing trouble." She placed the device to her ear.

"But she was the one who started it, besides I don't think my father will be too happy when he hea-" "Hello, Claude…." She cut him off by answering her note, and the boy froze once he heard the name. "Yes, I just called to tell you that your _Child_ has _Upset_ me _Greatly."_ She put extra emphasis on a few of the words as she glared up to the guy who still has not moved from his spot. A voice could be heard from the other side of the Note but was quickly cut off by Master Alice say "So the deal is off."

She hung up the Note and waited for a moment, everyone nearby was watching the scene play out, the music has dimmed as the DJ was changing songs. The guy pocket started to ring which caused him to jump, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his Note and looked at it to see who was calling.

"And this should be a nice reminder." Alice said as she moved some of her hair behind her ear, "That I am the Queen of Wonderland," The sound of the Note ringing came right after she took a pause, "And I don't mind taking your head."

The phone rung one last time before it went to voice mail and a voice called out of the phone, "YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD, ANSWER YOUR NOTE!"

"Sounds like you have a Note Call, why don't you take that outside," Alice said as a few of the normal security to throw the guy and his friends out. The Music quickly started to pick back up and soon everything went back to normal, but Karma was a bit tee'd with the Master stepping in for her and she couldn't keep it inside.

"Master Alice." She said as she walked up to shorter Master.

"Yes, Karma?" Alice asked as her facial expression went from the glare that she had a moment ago to a bored look as if she didn't care for anything anymore.

"With all due respect, Master, I had everything handled." She explained but she kept a polite tone because she knew the Master was prone to tantrum if she felt any type of disrespect. "I didn't need the help, Master."

Alice just stared up at Karma who stood there, Alice blinked a few times before yawning slightly. "I know you didn't need help, but I can't stand people who flaunts power around, and I've learned the best way to deal with them is to show them how little power they do have." She explained to the young girl.

"But you are doing great, Karma." She said giving the girl praise, "You're one of the best Security Guards, one can ask for, now if you'll excuse me I have guests to entertain."

"Yes… Master." Alice smiled and walked herself back to the VIP section, Karma watched and say one of the other only Mage Staff talking to the two guards in front of the VIP. She could only glare at the female mage but soon lost sight of her as the crowd grows slightly.

"Karma." She quickly turned to see a mess of red hair in front of her. "A-Ashton asked f-for me to come get you… Y-your shift is over..."

The girl was Amanda Lockeheart, Karma's roommate, and closest friend. Her long red hair was real wavy but a bit messy and reached to rear, she had a long bang that hides her eyes, she was in a red sweater with black leggings and red sneakers, real simple.

"… Alright, let's go home." Karma said and she started to follow Amanda to the exit.

(On The Other Side of the Club)

A white haired boy walked throw the main street of the small, he has been walking for a few hours to get to this town so hopefully, they have something good to eat here. He was around a normal height for a boy his age, standing about 5'10 and was in a pair of black jeans with a black t-shirt with a red button up shirt over top of it. His hair was slightly cut only with a slight bang covering the top of his forehead, allowing his red eyes to see the world fully.

He looked around the town as he kept hiding down the road, it seemed like the town was abandoned, but that couldn't be right everything looked perfectly fine and not too old. He just put the oddness behind him and kept pushing forward until he reached the opened market to also find it empty but everything was still out like everyone disappeared in a huge rush.

"Okay, this is weird," The boy said to himself as he looked around. "But not weird enough for me to check it out." He started to turn back around to leave out of the town but the sight of a person standing in his path stopped him in his tracks. He could tell it was a woman standing before him, cracking her knuckles.

She had short messy blonde hair and beautiful sea blue, she was about an inch short than him and was built better also as he could see that she had a nice curvy body but was also muscular, more than he was anyway. Her body was covered in White and Red, from the red vest that covered her top to the red legging and white shorts that covered her bottom. She had on white boots and gloves, the boots had a red zipper going up their sides as the gloves had a Red Guild Symbol on both hands.

"Beautiful..." He said out loud with noticing the girl started to walk closer.

"So you're the bandit that has terrorizing this town," The stunning blond said to the white haired teen, the words didn't fully register with him let. "You're a lot smaller than I would've guessed."

The white haired teen snapped out of his daze as his brain started to catch him up to speed, "Woo woo, I am not a bandit," He said as he waved his hands in front of him telling her she was wrong. "I just got here."

"Lying will not help you." She exclaimed as she started to get closer. "You show up here around the same time every day, but today you will fall, Villain!"

The boy stood there for a moment with his hands up, sweat slowly sliding down his face, as the girl stood before with one of the meanest glares he's ever seen. So he came up with the best course of action. "Hey!" The girl yelled as she watched the boy start to run, but she was quick to give chase. "Get back here you coward!"

The boy could hear the girls footsteps right behind him and before he knew it his body moved left getting him to dodge the hit the girl throw at him, He looked down to see a small red snowman dog thing pulling his hand. "Let's go, Iggy!" The guy yelled as he scooped up the creature and kept running, he could tell the girl was in hot pursuit for him, he kept cutting the corner, running behind food stands, and ducking under the cart.

"Lady I don't know what you are on about!"

"Stand and Face me!" She slammed her fist together and they started to glow. " **Requipe: Tweedle Twins!** " Her gloves changed to two heavy looking steel plated gauntlets, that the White haired boy wanted nothing to do with.

"Can't we just talk about this, it's a big misunderstanding." He asked as he stood on the other side of the food stand, moving slightly left and right trying to pick away but the girl kept matching him. She quickly hopped over the stands and he matched her by going under and started to run away with the snow-dog-man under his arm.

"Imma have to call on one of my sprites for help." He said to himself as the girl was right behind him, he reached to the chain that was hidden under his jacket but found himself staggering backwards, he looked ahead to see a big guy in front of him, he slowly looked up to see a man wearing an iron mask covering his face, the guy is huge roughly a giant standing about 7 feet tall.

"Looks like there is still someone for me to rob." The deep voice monster said as he started to reach down for the boy. "Give me all your stuff."

The girl, on the other hand, had the white haired boy in her sights and was making a mad dash right for him, her goal was clear to her, one good hit would be all it took to knock him out.

The boy couldn't really move, he really didn't know what to do in a place like this, but as soon as he noticed the big guys hand about to touch him he ducked the hand moving to the right, and just as he moved the Blond girl came in swing hard, also missing the boy but hitting the man dead center in his gut sending the giant flying back, skipping off the ground about three or four times before he rolled to a halt. The albino boy watched in shock as she sent the man out of the town, but the girl hasn't moved yet, she was frozen with a horrified look on her face.

"Mom is going to kill me..." a faint whisper could be heard from her lips as she slowly pulled her arm back.

Suddenly the townsfolk stormed out of their homes rushing over to the girl thanking her for getting rid of that trouble bandit. The blonde girl could only look in surprise as she turned to see the giant, He… did fit more to what a bandit should look like, she should've asked more questions on the guy before she set her ambush. She quickly turned to find the boy she hunted down but saw he was surrounded by girls who were also thanking him for helping, also saying how handsome he was.

She quickly took her Jewels and told them to "Call the Royal Guards" To handle the giant, and she took the boy by his hand and started to pull him away and he quickly noticed there was nothing he could do to stop her either. She pulled him around a corner away from everyone else and looked him dead in his eyes before speaking.

"Okay… Look… Uhh," "Ryder Mizu" "Ryder… I'm… Sorry. I mistook you for a bandit and I was wrong… so I'm sorry."

"It's all fine." He said to her and her face lit up. "Really?"

"… No." He said with a small glare. "You tried to kill me with that last punch!"

She looked down slightly and mumbled "I wasn't trying to kill you," light. Ryder could only shake his head slightly and sigh, it was a bit hard for him to stay mad at a girl, mainly when they pouted.

"But, you did do it for a good reason I guess." He told the blonde girl. "But if you excuse me, I need to go on my way. I need to find a place to say and get something to eat."

He went to take his leave but the girl quickly grabbed his hand with a "Wait!" He turned to her to see what was wrong. "You're a mage right?"

"Yes, I am a mage." He answered.

"D-do you have a guild?" She asked slightly dodging his gaze.

"Noo…" He said with a long old on the 'O'. "I do not."

"Come join my guild then, you know so you don't have to be wondering from town to town."

"Who said I was walking from town to town?" Ryder asked as he looked down at himself. "Do I look dirty? Do I smell?"

"What, no! I didn't mean it like that!" She said with a bit of a panic. "I just assumed you were a wandering mage because you didn't have a guild, I didn't mean to-" The sound of laughing cut the girl off, she looked to see it was Ryder laughing at her, which caused her to puff her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I was only messing with you," Ryder said as she slowly stopped his laughter. "Alright, so, you want me to join your guild?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked He wasn't really sure her reasoning behind it.

"…" She didn't seem to want to answer at first, but then mumbled: "I don't have any friends."

"I'm sorry what was the reason?"

"I don't have any friends..." She said one more time her cheeks turning red as his eyes, she avoided looking at him in those red eyes.

"I'm not really good at hearing whispers, one more time." He requested.

"I don't have any friends! Okay!" She slightly yelled as she crossed her arms.

He just looked at her confused for a moment slowly trying to understand this girl. "So you want me to join your guild, just so you can have me as a friend?"

"… That's not the only reason, it's just... I don't know, you seem like a nice guy, so I was just hoping..." She did her best to explain herself but she's never been the best talker.

"Well, my mother always said it was rude to turn down an invitation for a pretty girl." He said bluntly, causing the blonde to blush lightly. "Plus, who knows, it might help me find what I'm looking for."

"So, you'll join?" "Only if you tell me your name."

"Oh, right, I never introduced myself." She held out her hand for him to take and he gripped it tightly, or as tight as he could to a girl like this. "I'm Cora Vorpal, I am the Princess of Heart."

"Is the title necessary?" He asked Cora who answered with a "My mom says it is."

He could only shake his head but smile before he heard "Let's be on our way then."

She started to walk away and he followed beside her, they made it a few good feet before Ryder turned to Cora. "I know you wanted to be my friend, but don't you think you're taking our relationship a bit too fast?"

She looked at him confused by what he meant, she noticed he wore a smile grin on his face and he slowly lifted his hand pulling hers up with it, she looked at them and quickly grow her red blush once more as she noticed she was still holding his hand. She let go and backed away quickly with her hands waving in front of her. "I didn't mean to hold your hand."

"Aww, you don't like holding my hand?"

"No! it's not that, actually your hand is real nice and soft, but I didn't mean to hold it, not that I don't want to hold it, I mean-" The sound of his laughter cut her off once more and she realized he was making fun of her. "Don't make fun of me!" She yelled as she hit him in his shoulder sending him flying down an alley. "Oops… I'm sorry, Ryder." She waited for a moment but didn't get an answer.

"Are you okay?"

"… Peachy."

(Fin)

 **Hello, everyone, it's Hyena, and as you can tell I've restarted the Western Fiore Stories, but I have changed the name of the set of stories too, Neo Fiore. I will also need a few new characters but I will bring back a lot of the old ones. So if you want to send an OC I form is on my Profile,** **please send them in PM.**

 **I hope you enjoy my Story, and Remember to Review, and also Check out Wolves Pride Redux, if you want to keep the up with the full story.**

 **Peace.**


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole (Part 2)

Chapter Two

(Into The Rabbit Hole)

"Britt!" A voice yelled throughout the second floor of the Wonderland's Heart Guild Hall, which sat on top of its own Club, The Looking Glass. The guild hall was a lot more simple then the club was, it just housed two rows of long wooden tables and its own bar with was staffed by its own set of waiters and waitresses. The request-board sat right next to the stairs that let you down to the first floor, and that was pretty much it, the Master did not wish to spend more than she needed to for the upper floors that were made more relaxing and getting away from the noise, if someone wanted to party they can take that downstairs, and if they wanted to fight, that could go outside. As for the color, well not surprising it was Master Alice's family colors which she took great pride in, White and Red, the walls all painted white with red highlights on the ends of the walls making them look like they were boxed in, the tables made of red-heart lumber.

"Britt!" The voice yelled out once again, which none of the members of the guild paid any mind to as they knew who the owner was calling for. "Momma needs you."

"Mother, I am coming." A voice yelled back. "I am helping the staff."

A few members of the newer waiter staff did watch as the Master of the guild aka their Boss, was crying out for one of her two children with an outstretched arm as she laid on the table filled with papers. The girl Britt she called for was on the other side of the large room talking to other members of the staff, She had short light purple hair with an uneven bang in the front, left being slightly longer. She had large blue eyes, bigger than an average person which kind of made her appear as a child even though she was a lot bigger then someone who would be five or six years of age, it was a treat she had in common with her mother, even if she found it weird was they were not blood-related.

"But Cheshire!" Master Alice yelled as small tears fall down her eyes. "Momma needs you more."

The girl sighed before she turned back to the staff making sure they knew about tonight for the club. After getting a confirmation she told her to leave over to the short blond haired woman who was staring at her with big wide blue eyes just like hers.

"Yes, Mother?" Britt asked as she stepped before the woman, who was now rolling on the table like the overgrown woman-child she was.

"I don't wanna do paperwork!" She yelled, which did not surprise Britt at all if anything after living with the woman for seven years, this was the norm with her. "I want to get drunk!"

"Absolutely Not!" Another voice rung out through the guild hall as the taller Blond hair boy stormed out, Britt turned to see her cousin, Ashton. "You promised that you would do your paperwork before you went to go drink."

"No!" Alice yelled as she stood on the table to be eye level with her tall nephew. "I said I would get it done, I never said I would be the one to do it."

"Aunt Alice, you can't keep throwing money and other people at your problems until they go away," Ashton explained to his Guild Master.

"Watch me!" She turned to her younger child. "Britt, can you do my paperwork for me?"

Britt lifted her hand to her chin holding it up as she was thinking what to do. "I cook your favorite meal dinner and make your favorite dessert."

"Deal," She said was no hesitation. "Britt!"

"What… It's my favorite." She said as she looked up at Ashton. "Plus who would be better at doing the Paperwork, Me or Her?"

"… You." He said as he lowered his head in defeat.

"Hey what does that mean, I can do my paperwork just fine!" Alice yelled.

"Oh, so you don't need me then," Britt said as she started to walk away now.

"No, Wait!" Alice yelled with an outstretched arm. "You're a lot better than I am!"

"Hmm, I don't know." the purple haired girl said with her back still turned and a massive grin on her face showing off her perfectly white teeth. "You can do it perfectly fine."

"Ashton, Britt's being mean!" "I can't save you."

Alice turned to her taller child as was still walking away, she had to think quick on her feet. "Fine, I'll make you your favorite breakfast tomorrow also."

"Great, I'll gladly do your paperwork, Mom," Britt said as she turned with a small smile.

"You are an evil child," Alice said to Britt as the two blue eyes met.

"It will also be done within a half an hour." And with that Britt felt two arms wrap around her embracing her in a big hug. "You are my favorite child."

(Elsewhere)

"So you have a sister, Cora?" Ryder asked his friend as they sat on a train.

"Yeah, She's great," Cora said as she leaned forward. "We hardly fight but our mother goes back and forth who she likes more." Her pocket started to hum and she reached in pulling out her Note.

"Oh, you have a Note too?" Ryder said as he saw the device.

"Yeah." She looked down at the Note as say she got a scroll message. After looking at it for a moment she nodded her head and put it away.

"Was it important?"

"No, I'm just not the favorite anymore." She explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I'll be the favorite again when we get back," Cora said with a small smile. "I got mom something during this trip that she'll love."

(Back at the guild hall)

Britt sat doing the paperwork of her Guild Master and Mother, she was super focused on her work and that would make her for the perfect victim. A pair of green eyes watched her from above, the eyes took everything in from her purple hair to her outfit, which was a black vest over a white tank top, a pair of blue jean shorts, and a black headband on top of her head and sandals covering her feet. The owner of the eyes moved across the rafters, getting closer and closer to the girl down below. The eyes watched as two more girls walked over to Britt, they were apart of the waitress staff, even more victims. The owner of the green eyes slowly lowered their self above the girls by what looked to be silk, hanging upside down from it. Closer and closer the eyes got to the girls, and soon they hung right above them, none of them were the wiser. The lips slowly opened up and "Hello Liberty." Came out of Britt's mouth.

The hanging girl pouted as she was found out. "Poo." The sudden voice caused the two waitresses jumped and looked up to see the girl, she had a black leotard with a black skirt and white legging hugging her nicely built body, her long white hair hung down towards the floor as she hung upside-down as her green eyes stared at the girl. "You're no fun at times, Britt."

"And you're not as sneaking as you wish to be."

Liberty aimed her wrist back towards the ceiling and fired silk out of it in two different directions. She twisted and bent the silk until she formed a swing for her to sit on and she started to swing herself back and forth slowly, she watched as the two waitresses left Britt's side.

"Soo… Wheres Cora?" Liberty asked the girl below her.

"And here I believed you were my friend."

"What, no, I'm your friend!" Liberty said in a small panic. "You're like one of my only best friends. I was just wondering cause I haven't seen her in a while and she goes on really fun missions and I like a fun mission."

"I know, Libby, I know," Britt said with a small smile. "I'm just messing with you."

Britt moved more paperwork to the side of as was almost finished, her wide eyes stared at the papers.

"But no, Cora hasn't come back yet from her mission." She looked up at Libby who was now hanging upside-down from her swing as she watched. "But she did say she was bringing something back with her."

"What, Cora isn't back yet?!" A voice yelled out as someone walked closer to the girls, Libby turned to see but Britt already knew who it was. "That blows."

"Sorry Elyse, but she should be back by tomorrow."

Liberty eyed Elyse carefully as the girl could be scary a lot of the time, the girl was shorter then Liberty by a good few inches as Liberty stood as Five foot Nine as Elyse was only Five foot Four. She had long auburn hair that reached halfway down her back, with a silver band keeping her hair from her amber eyes and going down the sides of her face was two long braids. She had a powerful looking build, very athletic with lean muscle and slightly wide hips and a nice sized bust that was covered by her black tank-top and long brown leather duster jacket, part of the heart shaped guild mark could be seen on bust slightly under her collarbone. Her legs were covered by a pair of black jeans that were tucked into brown boots with black gloves protecting her hands.

"Can I help you!?" The girl yelled at Liberty causing her to jump in a fright, Elyse glared at the spider girl, before she heard "Elyse you need to lower your voice." Causing the little red head to turn and look at one of the few S-Class Mages within their guild.

"White Rabbit." come from Elyse's mouth as she glared at the older mage. She had long golden hair that reached near her rear with a white ribbon tied on top forming a pair of Rabbit ears, the rest of her outfit was also simple as she wore a black kimono with steel gauntlets and greaves and a red sash keeping it tied together, resting on her hip was a katana within its red sheath with a long white ribbon wrapped around it. "What are you doing back home so soon, don't you have a group of dark mages to harass?"

"And they have been dealt with." The blond haired girl said as she looked down at Elyse, She was pretty much the same as Liberty's. "But I will be leaving out again in a few days, I have a request I will need help with."

"Welcome back, Serrano," Britt said without even looking at her as Liberty waved from her swing.

Serrano turned to Britt and stepped closer until she was behind the girl. "Brittany." "That's not my name."

"Where is my dear cousin?" She asked.

"I'm right in front of you."

"Oh, do you wish to come on the mission with me?" She asked her purple haired cousin as she looked down at her and her paperwork. She noticed as the girl stopped in her tracks, before starting her work again. "She'll be home by tomorrow, she says."

"Thank you, Cheshire." She said with a small smile. "My offer still stands."

"You know I don't fight."

"Never too late to start." She said as she started to walk away. "But I will not press the matter. Now if you excuse I need to speak to my brother."

Once the girl was out of range Elyse spoke up, "I don't like her."

"Is it because you can't beat her?"

"No! Besides she's a cheater!" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest in one motion. "She doesn't have any type of magic but that sword, which is cheap because it eats magic!"

"Didn't she beat you in hand to hand?"

"Shut up!" She growled at Britt, she looked at the purple haired girl before storming off with a loud "She pisses me off, acting all cool like she's someone special!"

Liberty watched the whole thing as the redhead now left leaving the two girls alone once more, She slowly started to swing her once more before Britt spoke up, "You're not going to ask Serrano if you can go on her mission with her?"

"…!" The swinging girl quickly jumped off her swing and jumped out of the nearby window with an "Oh Crap!" coming from the girl, leaving Britt all by her lonesome.

Britt sat there for a few moments, she looked to her left, followed by her right before releasing a big sigh, "Goodness, that take a lot out of me." She said to herself.

"I really do hate socializing, but I can't help but my guild-mates." She said out loud to no one.

(Fin)

 **Hello, It's Hyena, and Sorry I'm late and that's it's kind of short. But there was nothing to much I could do yet, but the next one will have a bit of action.**

 **Remember to _Review_ , Cause it's my life blood and _Review's_ brings more people in, and Also  Follow if you want, that one is not need for me, but for you so you can stay up to date.**

 **Next Monday will be the next Chapter of Wolves Pride, so stay tuned for that one.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole (Part 3)

Chapter 3

(Into The Rabbit Hole)

The city was beautiful, the way she shined at night and glowed during the day, The city her name Orchid. She might not have lived in this city for long but she has already found herself growing to love it, it was a lot different from where she grow up, a village far from civilization. She really liked the change of pace, and she really liked this city. She looked at the city from above as she stood atop of the bell tower, she watched as the people walked along the streets below, living their day to day lives, each one passing by the other, some friendly, others busy, and sometimes there are the few who are doing something… Bad.

"So, City, what do you have for me today?"

She asked the city, knowing it would respond back sooner or later, She knew Orchid city would have something for her to do, it was a good city, a nice city, but everything nice thing had its dark side. She couldn't help but think of the good parts of the city, Orchid Park which lied at the center of the city, Her guild, which was based at the top of the hill which overlooked the city, and her favorite, The Bell Tower, the very one she was standing on.

The sound of an alarm rung out causing the woman to turn and without another word she leaped from her favorite perch, the wind quickly blowing past her long red causing it to fly up towards the sky as she flew closer to the ground below, the black heart shaped guild mark could be seen on the back of her neck.

Red electricity surged around her legs as she braced herself, landing on the roof with a roll she took off towards the sound of the alarms, she moved with great speeds leaping from roof to roof quickly closing in on the noise, She soon reached a rooftop across the street from the sound of the alarm, she peered down to the streets to see a crowd watching as the local police had the front of one a small banks the city held blocked off. She could see that there were none of the officers seemed to be magically inclined, she lifted her head slightly to get a good look inside the bank, she could see four gunmen all armed with small caliber handguns, none of which were magical.

"Live ammo I'm guessing." The woman said to herself as she looked closer, she could see that they moved the hostages into the middle of the room, there weren't too many people in there about six hostages in total. "Well then, this looks like a job for, A."

She took a few steps back from the edge of the roof, She takes a deep breath then released with a small sigh, " **Energizer**." Crimson Red Lightning started to form around her legs and slowly raised up her body, causing her muscles to tighten and her eyes had small pulses of static come from them, and with a big burst of energy she took a might leap off the roof.

(With In Bank)

"Nobody moves! Nobody gets Hurt!" a masked man yelled, he waved a small handgun around with his hand on the trigger.

"Damn, the cops have the front completely surrounded." Another armed man said as he looked out of the window while leaning against the wall doing his best to stay hidden.

The hostage's eyes were filled with fear, they didn't believe their day was going to go like this, being held against their will. A woman was holding her child close, as the others kept looking around.

"Please just let us go." An old man pleaded to the robbers.

"Shut up! No one is going anywhere!" He yelled waving his 9mm, he wasn't in the mood for these people, today was supposed to be an easy job. "Three, how the outside looking?!"

"Not looking good, One" The masked man who is known as Three explained.

"Oh well, we have hostages," He said as he looked over to his armed friend. "Meaning we have control!"

The gunmen looked at each once other and nodded. The knew that soon the coppers would ask them for their demands or to surrender like the ladder would ever happen.

"Okay boys, let's tell those pigs our de-" The sound of glass shattering caused everyone to jump, the four gunmen quickly turned to the source of the sound only to see broken glass falling to the floor, before they could even think of what could have been happening a yell filled the air and the robbers turned to see one of their own face down on the floor, something got their attention, a small glimpse of red above them in the all-white room, the gunmen opened fire at the red figure, the figure spin her body avoiding the shots.

A fell quickly to the ground, dodging each shot the armed robbers fired at her, she landed with a roll towards one of her targets she exited the roll with a headstand dismounting from the floor and landing her legs on his shoulders, she then forced her body to the side starting to make the man spin in place and with a simple twist she throw the man at another one of the armed men, sending them both crashing to the ground.

She rolls to her side quickly dodging the gunfire from the third man, and with a small roll forward she took off to get some cover from the rounds whizzing past her, she slides to a stop behind a desk. All three gunmen were now up as she heard one yell "The bitch is behind the desk!" Bitch was a strong word, she didn't like that word.

Bullets kept firing into the desk, a few piercing through the desk, she could hear the screams of the people who have lowered themselves to the floor. A peeked under the table to get a location of the perpetrators, and with that a pulse of red static came from her as she rolled backwards giving her and the desk a bit of space before charging forward, she kept her body low reaching the desk before rolling on top of it, with the roll she hooked the desk, throwing it at the gunmen as she landed her roll.

"Oh Shi-" The gunman flew back as the desk smack into him, his two friends had ducked the desk in the nick of time.

The one turned back just in time to see A right in his face, he went to raise his gun but he hand went up faster then he hoped as she popped the gun from his hands, the man stumbled back slightly but luckily A gripped him back his arm and yanked him but his feet only for the misfortune to hit him in the face with a right hook. She quickly spun the knocked out man out of the way of the oncoming firing from his own friend.

"Dumb Bitch!" The guy yelled as he aimed his gun at A who quickly leaped into the air with a corkscrew, a shot rang out and flew past her body as she kicked the falling gun at the man, the gun collided with the man's guns knocking them both to the floor. The formerly armed man waved off the pain of a gun hitting his hand as he saw the Hero Girl rushing over to him.

"Alright, One v One?" He yelled as he got into a fighting stance.

He looked at the girl, what a freak, she was a black corset with a red shirt and red knee high combat heels with a matching pair of red gloves that reached her elbow, she also had on a red cape with a red mask hiding who she was, not like he cared. Really the only reason he got to notice all of this was because she stopped a little bit front of him and readied herself for unarmed combat.

The two slowly closed in as the hostages quickly turned into a crowd to watch their hero fight this villain, once they were in arms reach A went for a kick but was blocked the guys foot kicking it back, the man went to follow up with a left only to miss, by the girl spinning he quickly raised his arm blocking her elbow to his face, but to his dismay he felt her other hand wrap around the back of his head and she dropped slamming his chin to her shoulder, stunning him. A got back to her feet quickly and looked at the guy, she saw he was getting back to his knees, she quickly ran over and punt kicked him across the face, knocking him out.

"Stay down."

The sound of the police storming the building filled the air causing A to jump slightly and make a run for the exit.

"Wait!" She heard a woman say, she turn to see the group of hostages smiling at her. "Thank you, for saving us."

"yeah, you're a hero!" more and more people started to thank her and A couldn't help but smile.

"I'm no Hero, I'm just a friendly mage from Wonderland's Heart." And with that A left with a mighty leap from the same hole she made.

(Later That Day)

"I'm Bored!" Elyse said to no one but she knew someone would answer.

"Then go on a mission." And there it was, Elyse turned to see Karma spoke up, The Guilds new Guard Dog.

"I would if they all didn't suck." She looked the blue haired girl up and down.

"So, why are you complaining then?" She asked

"Because I can complain if I want to!" Elyse stared at the warrior of justice. "Why are you questioning me? don't you have some people to tattle on?"

"I do not Tattle!" Karma defended herself with a small blush on her cheeks, She hated when people called her a tattletale, if you didn't want to get in trouble don't do wrong, it's as simple as that, but everyone would look at her like she did something wrong.

"Well whatever you call it, you should go do that instead of bugging me."

"Well why don't you go-" "Mom! I'm Back!"

The yell of the Princess of Hearts filled the air as she opened the door to the main guild hall floor of Wonderland's Heart. She was being followed by Ryder who was taking in the sights of the guild hall, this whole city reminded him of his old life slightly which wasn't a bad thing. He noticed a few members of the guild looking over at Cora, nothing distasteful, they were looking as if they was waiting for something. Ryder turned back to face Cora only to see a girl stumbling into him, thanks to all the training he underwent for the past few months really helped his reflexes, he reached up to catch the golden-haired girl.

Elyse wasn't sure what happened, she rushed over to deck the princess in the face and know she was tripping forward.

"Aaaiee" Elyse yelled as she stumbled towards the door. "I got you."

Elyse looked up to see the person who was holding her, he was tall with white hair and red eyes, he was looking right down at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, she slowly noticed that she was leaning on his chest as he was helping her stand.

Cora watched the whole scene play out, Elyse went to blindside her with a punch which she sidestepped simply and kicked one of her legs from underneath her, but instead of falling, Ryder was there to catch her and now they were embracing.

Elyse's cheeks turned bright red as she pushed away from the new person who was holding her, she wasn't really good when it came to new people, She couldn't even lift her face to look at the guy.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She got out. "Thank you."

"No problem." A hand quickly grabbed Ryder's arm dragging him away, they looked over to see Cora pulling him away.

"You can make friends later." She said as she yanked the poor boy slightly. "Right now, you have to speak to my mother."

"Welcome back, Sister." Cora stopped and turned to see Britt sitting at a table with Libby hanging from one of her web swings, she was giving a simple wave hi. "Who's your new friend?"

"You don't care for interactions." Cora said simply to her purple haired sister.

"No, but I do care about meeting any new members." She said with a big grin on her face, looking like a super villain from one of those spy movies she loved so much. Cora could only sigh in defeat, all's she wanted was to get Ryder his guild mark then show him around town, but Noo, this was one of the problems having a guild mostly made of women, always nosy; which wasn't true at all, it was more because they was one big family and family was nosy.

"Ryder." She said sounding as if she was giving him permission to speak.

"Hello, I'm Ryder Mizu." He gave a small smile as he looked at the wide-eyed girl. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I am Britt Carman," She looked up to Libby.

"I'm Liberty! Do you plan on joining?"

"Yeah, that was the idea."

"Oh it's going to be so much fun, the last member we got was Karma, but she's mean at times."

"I'm not mean!" Karma slammed her hands onto a nearby table. "You was the one breaking the rules and I scolded you justly."

"Sounds mean to me." Elyse chimed in.

"No one asked you!"

"Enough, all of you." "Oh, great more stuff," Cora mumbled as she turned to see the new voice who added to her wasted time, and it was her cousin. "Serrano." She heard Elyse growl.

"It's good to see you, Cora, I've been waiting for your return." Serrano smiled. "I need your assist right away with a mission."

"Can't it wait?" Cora asked she didn't have much sass in her voice. "I just got back and I would really like to take it easy for a bit."

"Sorry, Honey." They all turned to see the master walking towards them. "But the mission was just upgraded to Urgent."

"Mooom." Cora looked down at her mother. "Can't you send one of the other S-Class?"

"Shanty is off on her own mission, Serrano is ready to go, Jason has not returned from his last mission, he's probably still cooling off and Blaze is never around long enough."

"What about A?"

"A isn't an S-Class Mage, even if she has the power and skills to be, she doesn't believe herself to be ready."

Cora couldn't help but sigh in defeat, there was no way out of this, which means "Fine…" She turned to her cousin. "When do we leave?"

"Now, I've already packed your bags."

"You was in my house!"

"You gave me a key for a reason."

"E-Mer-Gen-Cies!"

"Let's head out Cora."

"Guh, dub, Ahh!" She was just making random noises and sounds before she just sighed in defeat, it was a common thing with her. She turned to face her new friend.

"Ryder, I'll be back in a few days hopefully." He gave her a small reassuring smile. "Do you think you'll be fine without me?"

"I didn't know I've become so dependent on only after a few days, but fear not, I will try my hardest to survive as I await your return, dear princess, so you can protect me as normal." She glared at him. "I will have to revert back to my old ways, like the days before we met, I hope I can remember as it has been so long ago."

"Stop."

"It will be weird to remember what it was like before I met my princess in shining armor."

"I'm leaving now." The sound of the other girls snickering at her could be heard as Ryder kept his play going.

"I await your return!" Her cheek was bright red as she glared at him with a small pout. "Quit making fun of me!"

"Alright, alright," he said as she was at the door. "But do be safe, I would like my first friend to return to me in one piece."

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine." And with that, She and Serrano left.

"So." The voice caused Ryder to turn and face the short guild master. "You want to join my guild?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He said as he performed a small bow before her.

"You come a family of wealth, why would you want to my guild?" She questioned, she already knew where he was from, the last name give it away as did the white hair and red eyes.

"Well, I'm looking for my younger sister, Cora said being here would be the best chance of me finding her." He explained to the guild master.

"Hmmm, Fine." She turned to her youngest, "Britt sweetie, give this young man a guild mark and explain the rules. I have something else to take care of, Amanda, come with me."

"M-m-me?"

"Yes, Y-y-you." She said as she started to walk away and Amanda soon followed, Karma was wondering what her friend did to get in trouble with the guild master but she would have to wait until later to ask.

Britt walked over to the new guy after grabbing the stamp to mark him.

"Alrighty, Ryder, Rules are simple." She said as she looked at him. "Number one; Do not go to the top floor unless you are asked to by the Master or you are S-Class. Number two; Guild dues and owed on the first of each month, they are not much just 25,000J."

"Dues?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just a way for us to keep extra money for the whole guild and every member in it in times of emergency, gotta have a fall back plan and everyone who joins is alright with paying them."

"Alright."

"Rule 3; You are family now, and Family always helps it's own at the end of the day, I'm not saying you can't fight or be upset with anyone here, believe me so many of them are always at each other's necks."

"Why are you looking at me!" Elyse yelled as Britt was looking her way. "I'm nice!"

"Anyways, It just means, that no matter what, you'll help protect and defend the guild in its time of need."

"Got it!"

"Good, now," She got the magical ink onto the stamp. "Where do you want it and what color?"

"Uhh, White and the back of my hand." He held his hand out and she stamped it, pressing hard to the back of his hand, she pulled away and a white shaped heart appeared on his skin. "Ohh, I like it."

"Good, Welcome, To Wonderland's Heart." And with the few of the members and even the staff cheered for their new member.

(On the Third Floor)

"Amanda, what is this?" Alice held a piece of paper in her hand which looked like "A- a Bill?"

"Yes, it's a bill, asking to cover a broken window, a destroyed desk and a hole in a wall caused by the desk."

"I- I Can e-e-e-"

"Put the mask on."

Amanda slowly reached into her front pocket and pulled out a small box, she opened it and pulled out a red mask which looked like it could only cover her eyes. She put the mask on, hiding her blue eyes.

"Now what were you saying?"

"I can explain ma'am."

"No need to explain the bill, I already heard what you did and how you saved those people." She had her dull uncaring eyes showing as if she was bored to be at the meeting she called herself. "The problem is that you could be doing so much more Amanda, or would you like me to call you A when you wear your mask."

"A… Ma'am."

"I don't even know why you hide away behind that mask." She rubbed the side of her temple lightly.

"Ma'am, I'm just not ready to be an S-Class, or take on missions like that." She said as a small smile came onto her face. "Also, I enjoy doing more small time missions with my friends."

"Fine, one day Amanda I will make you into an S-Class Mage." She leaned back in her seat and sighed. "But I'm not going to force you into anytime soon, but you know how I hate watching amazing potential wasted."

"I know Ma'am."

"And you know your friends won't think any differently of you if you just told them who you were."

"I… I'm just not ready for that Master."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She waved her hand off. "Get going Amanda, and don't worry about the bill I already got it covered."

"T-t-thank M-master." Alice looked the timed girl who quickly rushed out the room. "I swear this guild doesn't have a single normal person in it, everyone has some kind of odd gimmick." She couldn't help but be the next one to smile, slowly remembering.

"Just like the good old days, when I was a Pup." She looked over at a photo on her desk, thanks to the glare of her lamp it was hard to make out everyone in the photo but thanks to her height she was easily seen. Her Note started to hum on her desk, she picked it up and her face turned sour cause of the name. "You, I don't miss."

(Fin)

 **And done, I hope you enjoy it I keep working on my writing style and I'm hopefully getting better.**

 **If you enjoyed it remember it write a Review and tell me about what you liked or didn't like. And Follow if you want.**

 **Wolves Pride will come out next week. Bye Bye!**


	4. Adventure Underground (Part 1)

Chapter 4

(Adventure Under Ground)

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Ryder said as he looked at the mission broad before him. It was his first real day as a guild member of Wonderland's Heart and sadly there was no book to help him learn everything he needed to do, well there was no helpful book. Those damn magazines were filled with nonsense and non-helpful tips most of the time. Ryder was reading each Mission, one after another, it seemed simple enough. Just pick a mission and ask Ashton or Master Alice, simple. But none of the missions were simple.

"Kill monsters, Kill the monster, Group of bandits, Lost puppy, Protect Traders, Actor needed for play." Was only a small hand full the white haired boy said out loud. "That lost puppy one doesn't sound so bad."

"Having a hard time looking for a mission?" A voice came from behind the Ryder causing him to turn. He saw the bartender, Ashton was the one to spoke to him. Ryder didn't know really know anyone all too well, he did just get here yesterday. So why not start now.

"Kind of." He answered as she turned back to the road. "I'm just not really sure what to do, or how to go about it, and I can't really wait for Cora."

"I see," Ashton stepped closer as he looked towards the broad, reading through the missions, see what has left and ones still remaining.

"I spent pretty much all of my money on my new apartment and buying things for it," Ryder said as he turned to the older blond.

"How about if I get one of the other members to see if they want to help you?" He asked the white haired teen.

"Oh, N-"

"Hey, Karma." "Okay, just ignore me then." "Could you come over here?"

Ryder looked over to see a girl with long blue hair reaching down her back, She had on a purple shirt which showed off a lot of midriffs and a white vest jacket over top of it. She had white cargo pants covering her bottoms with purple sneakers. On top of her head was a purple cap with the guild symbol on the front of it in white.

"Yes, Ashton?" She asked the older bartender.

"Karma, This is Ryder." The girl looked over to the white haired boy with a small nod, she saw him yesterday with the Princess of Hearts, but she didn't talk to him or anything. "He needs a bit of help with finding a mission, and you seem like a good pick to show him the ropes."

"Sorry," She denied his request. "I have to work down below tonight."

"I'll cover for you," Ashton responded quickly.

"I also have to help Amanda with cleaning."

"I'll cover for you."

"… I-"

"What's wrong, Mutt." I new voice interjected. "Can't say no to a handsome guy?"

Ryder saw the girl Elyse from yesterday stopping before them with a small smug look on her face as she looked at Karma, who didn't look too happy at the auburn haired girl.

"Do not stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Elyse." Karma explained to the girl.

"Or what?" The girl in the duster asked as she took a step closer. "You gonna do something about it?"

"Now, now-" Ashton wanted to try to stop the two before they got started but was cut off by Karma.

"Do not step any closer." She said with a glare. "This will be your only warning."

"Oh?" The wind started to pick up and wrap around Elyse's hands as she stared at the girl in all white, who unsheathed her katana. "Is that a threat?"

"Does this normally happen?" Ryder had to ask the bartender.

"No, it's very rare for people to fight up here." He answered.

The two boys looked at the two girls as they stared each other down waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Should we-" The two girls rushed at each other "-Oh never mind."

Elyse swung a heavy left hook at Karma once they both were in range of each other, the blow connected but it only caused Karma to shatter. The sight of this caused Ryder's eyes to open wide, the girl before him just shattered like glass, that's not normal. Her pieces started to fly around Elyse, who kept a watchful eye on them until an arm formed right behind the wind mage, with the blade in hand. Elyse ducked quickly as Karma took a swing at her as the rest of her body reformed.

"Nice try, Mutt!" Elyse quickly moved out of the way as Karma slashed down at the fiery redhead. The two rushed towards each other one more, and both quickly met the floor below.

Standing above both girls was a single suit of armor holding them down by the back of their necks, The armor was pure white with red trims as highlights. Both girls were trying their hardest to break free.

"What is this!" Karma yelled. "I can't shatter!"

"Get this thing off me!" Ryder noticed the girls breathing started to pick up.

"After both of you explain yourselves." Both girls froze when they heard the voice of their guild master, The Knight rose to his feet, holding both of the young girls as they were dangling in the air, as the knight stood over six feet tall. They both could see Master Alice looking up at both of them.

"… Karma started it!"

"I did no such thing!" The blue haired girl glared daggers at the Auburn girl.

"You know, there is no fighting on the second and third floor's, correct?" This caused Karma to pretty much turn to stone, as Elyse kept trying to free herself.

Ryder couldn't help but watch as Karma hung in defeat and what appeared to be, shame, as she slowly broke from the stone and begun to speak. "I-I wasn't aware, Master, I do not normally come up here."

"I just didn't care."

"And this is why you are always in trouble!" Karma couldn't help but yell at the girl hanging beside her.

"Shut it, both of you!" The Master ordered the two. "Ashton."

"Yes, Auntie." The blond asked with a smile.

"Punishment for both of them."

"I believe," Ashton as he walked before both of the rival hair colored girls. "That they need to learn how to work together."

"And how do you propose they do that?" The master sighed.

"I say they should help Ryder on his first mission and maybe a few after." The blond haired young adult continued.

"Me, work with the tattletale!?"

"Why with the Misfit of all people!"

The two girls yelled in dismay as Alice pinched the bridge of her nose as they started to bicker slightly, more like Elyse barking at Karma and Karma blaming Elyse for getting them both in trouble.

"Mistress Alice," Ryder spoke up getting the shorter master's attention, she looked at him curiously, as he seemed to wait for something.

"Speak, Ryder." The boy did come from a high-class family, which means the child had manners.

"You don't have to force them to do anything for me, Mistress." He explained to the older woman. "I will be fine learning on my own, I don't want to make anyone do anything they don't wish to do or take them out of their element."

"What a kindhearted boy, you are Ryder," Alice said with a small smile. "But, no."

She turned back to the two girls who were just set down by the suit of armor, which walked over to Alice and kneel to her with its hands intertwined together. Alice sat down in the knight's hands as if it was a throne and the knight stood straight up, causing the shorter guild master to tower over the two girls. She glared down at both of the girls which only caused them both to stand frozen as a statue.

"You two have been in this guild for a month, give or take. Yet has either of you two even tried to get along with any within the guild?" They went to answer but Alice answered for them. "No, you haven't."

"You, Elyse, Have only started to fights, butted heads with every S-Class mage, and have broken numerous rules." The girl looked down slightly, she wasn't a fan of someone making her feel this small.

"And you, Karma." Catching the girl's attention. "You have avoided the guild, you also butt heads with your guild mates and you haven't even tried to make one friend."

The blue haired girl slowly lifted her hand, Alice's eyebrow rose slightly before saying "Speak."

"I've made one friend."

"You only made friends with Amanda because?"

"… She… Talked to me first..." She rubbed her arm slightly, and one again Alice's eyebrow.

"So you two will go on a mission with Ryder, and he will be the judge how good you two work with each other." She looks down at all of them. "Understood?"

"Yes, Master." "Yeah..." "Yes, Mistress." The three nineteen year old's said all together.

"Good," Alice said as her knight set her down and the tiny guild master made her way away from the group. "Pick you mission and please,"

She turned back to the group with a small smile on her face, which cause Ashton eyes to light up.

"Try to have fun out there."

With that, The Master left to the upper level of the guild hall leaving the newly form team to their own devices. The three looked at each other, not fully sure what to do next. The boy of the group could only sigh as he turned back to the board, trying to find a mission for his new team.

"So how about-" The white haired boy was cut off by both girls reaching in front of him grabbing the same mission from the board with a loud "This One!"

He could feel the glares between them as he stood in the middle, he reached over and took the paper to read it.

[Help Needed

Mine Tunnel Taken Over By Bandits In Mangrove Town

Please Send Help To Clear Mines With Heavy Damage To The Mines

Reward: 300,000 J]

"That shouldn't be too bad Ryder." He didn't look from the paper as the blond haired adult spoke to him, He could only re-read the paper. He didn't want to face bandits, He wasn't a fighter. He was an Underworld Spirit Mage, He couldn't do much without his spirits and he didn't really want to throw them into combat without asking them first. But he hoped they wouldn't mind.

"Alright, let's head home and prepare to head out," Ryder said out-loud.

"And who put you in charge?" Elyse asked with her arms crossed, this got Ryder's attention getting him to turn to her and lean over slightly so they would be face to face thanks to the height difference. But this caused him to be slightly closer to her face.

"No one, but if you like, we can vote who should lead." Elyse had to take a small step back, he was too close.

"I should be the leader," Karma spoke up as she crossed her arms over her rather large chest, but not trying to be sexual. "I am the most responsible."

"You also have the longest pole shove up your ass." Elyse countered. "If anything, I should be in charge, I'm the strongest."

"Not from what I've seen." Karma rolled her eyes.

"Excuse you?!"

"Stop fighting," Ryder spoke up to both girls. "This got us into trouble in the first place."

"You aren't the boss."

"Actually, He is," Ashton spoke up, gaining their attention. "Auntie said, he will be the one to say if you two did a good job or not. So I believe that puts him in charge of you both."

"… Great…"

[Elsewhere]

"Now, Cousin, do you plan on being gloomy the whole way there?" Serrano asked her younger family member.

"I might," Cora answered, her head resting on her fist as she was staring out the train window.

"Come now, you will only be gone a few days." She reassured Cora. "What could possibly have you so upset?"

"Maybe I just wanted to say home."

"And spend time with the boy you brought with you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Cora knew that look and she wasn't going to even let it start.

"I'm don't thinking about dating him."

"I didn't even say anything about that."

"I know how you think and the looks you give," Cora told her. "So stop thinking it."

Serrano could only smile at her cousin. "I believe you are assuming something I am not applying." She glanced at Cora who was looking at her Green eyes clashed with Cora's blue. "I only meant you wanted to spend time with your new friend. Which I'm glad you were able to find one."

"And what does suppose to mean?"

"You don't have friends." That stung Cora slightly deep for her Cousin to say something like that so bluntly. "You always seemed to have a problem making friends even when growing up."

"That's not my fault!" The girl defended herself. "Plus you can't talk, you don't have friends either!"

"Callahan, Tania, Jaron, DeWinter, Lord, Blak-" "Okay!"

Cora snapped at her Serrano as she listed the people she was close too. She slowly sunk into her seat. "Okay, I get it. I don't have any friends, I'm a loser."

"I don't recall implying that."

"You don't have to." Cora looked at her Cousin. "I know what I am."

"Cora, You are not a loser," Serrano spoke as she took a seat next to the sad blond. "Yes, it's true, you've had problems making friends thanks to many factors. Some within your control, others out."

"But that does not make you a Loser. Giving up would make you a loser, but every day I watch you face the world, trying your best. And you have people who want to be your friends, even if our guild is filled to the brim with Loner type."

"I guess." Cora looked to Serrano with a small smile.

"Besides, you will always have your family. Ashton and Myself, Your sister Brittany."

"That's not her name."

"And now you have your new friend."

"Yeah, you're right, who needs friends when I have you guys."

"I did not say that, but we are on the right track."

The two girls gave a small laugh before Serrano went back to sitting across from Cora, once she sat down she looked over to her Cousin with a small smile.

"So when will I be getting a young Niece or Nephew?"

"I Just Met Him!"

[End]

 **Guess what, I'm not dead. Not on the outside any way, but I'm back and typing and have a lot of catching up to do.**

 **So until next time Bye Bye!**


	5. Adventure Underground (Part 2)

Chapter 5

(Adventure Underground)

"I feel as I should do the talking," Karma stated as the three mages sat on a train nearing Mangrove Town. Karma was sitting across from Ryder and Elyse because Elyse refused to sit next to her, much to her own liking.

"I feel as if you should shut your trap," Elyse said back to the purple haired girl.

"Can you two please not start again." Ryder chimed in. "I'd rather not have to apology for a third time this train ride."

"You-" "Yes, I am your boss." Ryder was quick to cut her off. "For the time being that is." This only caused the girl to pout and cross her arms over her chest.

"Look, I'm not all too happy with this turn of events either." He looked over to the pouting Elyse. "If it was up to me I wouldn't have bugged either one of you if you didn't want me too. I just wanted to go on a simple mission and make a bit of money before finding a place to stay because apartments are expensive as hell in that town. But now I'm forced to be the lead on a mission I'm not made for with two young ladies who can't help but clash thanks to their differing personalities."

Ryder could only sigh as he turned back to look out the window.

"If anything… we could just head back now and I'll tell Mistress Alice you two did a wonderful job even if we failed the mission.

"No way," Elyse spoke up first. "I have never once failed a mission and I won't stop now."

"And even if we did your plan," Karma started gaining Ryder's attention. "She would know you were lying and that would lead to her sending us out once more and/or punishment."

"Isn't this already a punishment?" Ryder asked with a small smile.

"Be that as may, she could've done much worse," Karma answered.

" **Attention passengers, we will be arriving at Mangrove Town in a matter of moments."** The voice over the loud speaker said. **"Thank you for choosing Wayside Railways and please, Enjoy the rest of your day."**

The three young adults sat in quiet as the train slowly made its stop. "I still feel as if I should talk to the mayor." It didn't last long.

(At The Guild)

"How do you keep spotting me!?" Liberty asked as she hung upside-down above Britt and Amanda, Britt was doing her mothers paperwork as Amanda was doing Britt's hair. She had to stop for a moment as Liberty just scared the living daylights out of her.

"Because, Libby, I see everything," Britt told the girl.

"Don't say it like that!" Liberty yelled as she climbed slightly away from her friend. "It's Creepy!"

Britt could only shake her head. "Did you need something Libby?"

"Oh! Right!" She quickly reached into her side pouch that was attached to her adventures belt, she pulled out a mission request. "I have a mission and I wanted you to come with.

"No."

"So hurtful!" She whined hanging upside-down from the swing she made. "Why not?"

"Because you know I'm not a fighter," Britt turned to look at her swinging friend. "And I get paid enough here."

"Enough to buy the new Scroll that just came out?" This got Britt's attention and Libby knew it.

"… What type of mission is it?"

"A big art collector was threatened by a theft, the mission says that we just need to protect his art just in-case the theft shows up." Liberty held the paper in front of Britt for both her and Amanda to see.

[Help Needed Urgently

The Notorious Burglar Know As "Serpent Queen" Is Planning On Robbing My Gallery

You Cannot Allow Her To Make A Fool Of Me Or Take Any Of My Priceless Works

750,000 J

You Will Be Given The Location After The Mission Is Accepted.]

"… That is a lot of zeros…" Britt kept her eyes on the paper before turning her gaze back to Libby with a questioning look. "And I don't have to fight?"

"Nope," She said with a big smile on her face. "I'll do all the fighting and you'll just have to give me buff!" And with that, an idea popped into Liberty's head.

"Amanda!" She gained the meek girls attention. "You should come too! I could get like double the buffs and, and, uhh, Yeah it would be great."

"I-I don't know… I don't think I'll be much help." Amanda said looking away from the girls gaze.

"Well you're wrong and you're coming," Britt said as she stood up from the table finished with her deep thought, grabbing both Liberty's and Amanda's hand and pulling them along.

"W-what?"

"You owe me a favor and I'm cashing it!" She had a huge cat like grin on her face. "I'm getting the Scroll 5."

(Outside of Mangroves City Hall)

"Well I must admit, Ryder, you handled that very well," Karma said. The group had just finished speaking with the Mayor and Ryder was the main one to speak, which surprised Karma a great deal when he showed proper manners. She knew many of her other guild mates would show many manners if any at all, mainly the redhead apart of her team at the moment.

"It is thanks to my background, I grow up around nobles and had to always be on my best behavior." He explained.

"Sounds nice…" The soft words came from Elyse's mouth as they started to walk heading to the outskirts of town.

"You say something, Elyse?" He asked the girl to his right who just shook her head.

"No, nothing." Ryder could only frown, he knew what she said, but if she didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't pry.

"Are you a noble, Ryder?" Karma asked.

"No, I'm not a noble." He started to explain. "My father is just a businessman and owns stocks in a lot of things, and with that, he has a lot of people to impress all the time. My actions reflect his actions so I always had to be polite, I could only speak when spoken too, had to learn how to eat right, stand right, sit right. I had to learn to be perfect, or as close to perfect as I could get."

"At no point could I just be me. I pretty much had to be the perfect little puppet that my father could show off to all his friends." With that, a small sigh left his lips. "But if you ask me I got off lucky compared to my younger sister. She had to be the perfect little Doll. Forced to wear clothes she hated; learning how to walk, stand, sit, eat, even breathe properly. And to make matters worse, she had a beautiful singing voice."

"Had?" He heard Elyse ask.

"I haven't seen my sister in a few years, she…" He couldn't help but lower his head. "Ran away from home."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that." He heard Karma say.

"It's fine, it's the reason why I'm out here now." He explained. "I want to find her."

"And reunite your family?" Elyse had to ask, from the sounds of it they didn't like the life they lived.

"Hell No, I wouldn't want her to go back after running away my own self." He said quickly as he stopped walking. "I just want to find her again and make sure she's safe, and because I miss her, she's pretty much the only family I have left."

They stood there for a moment just looking at the taller boy, his head slowly fell before he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about this, I didn't mean to spring all that on you two." Before he could raise his head he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, he looked over to see Elyse looking at him.

"This umm… this might not count for much coming from me…" She seemed to have trouble keeping eye contact with him. "But… I know I'm not the most social person, but the guild accepts me for who I am and is the closest thing I have to a family. So… like Cheshire said yesterday, you're family now and family always helps it's own at the end of the day."

It didn't take long for a small smile to form on his face which got Elyse to look away quickly and continue walking towards the mines on the outskirts of the town.

"So no more sad stuff lets get this mission done so we can get paid and head home." Karma couldn't help but smile at the girl for two reasons, first, she was glad to see the girl helping someone and not causing them trouble, and the second was the blush that was painted on Elyse's cheeks. Karma might be a rule hound, but that doesn't stop her from having fun or being human. She just had her priorities straight.

(Within Mangrove Mines)

"What the hell are we even doing this for?!" A man yelled at the guy next to him.

"For God sake, shut up about this!" The guy next to him shouted as he slammed his pickaxe into the stone before him. "You know why we're doing this! Because the Boss said so!"

"Yeah, but why, couldn't we just take some of the worker's hostages and force them to do this?" He asked as he slammed his pickaxe against the cave wall.

"No way," A third chimed in. "I hear that the doll that is normally around the boss, she doesn't want to bring to much heat. Council won't care too much about thugs taking the place, but hostages is a whole 'nother problem."

"I still don't know why we couldn't just rob the fools." The first voice spoke up again. "I mean the two of them just walks into the spot, and we don't just rob them."

"I don't know about you, but I'm not fighting the guy that is with the chick." The third voice said as he leaned on his pickaxe.

"You're sounding like a bitch, Micky." The first guy spoke.

"Not gonna lie, I agree with Tony." The middle one added after being quiet for a bit. "You're sounding scared."

"Like either you two could take him."

"Boy, we are like thirty strong and it's pretty much just one of them. I'm sure we could take them." Boasted the first guy. "And I'm sure I could take the dude one on one!"

"Oh, is that a fact?" A new voice chimed in causing the trio to turn with a start. The voice belongs to a shorter woman, she was beautiful and was looking to be in her early thirties. She had long blue hair which reached her mid-back and silver eyes, her skin was sun-kissed which only added to her beauty. If it wasn't for the man who stood behind her they would be all over her. The man was slightly shorter than the shortest of the trio but still taller than the woman. He had messy black hair and blue eyes, his skin was pale but his body was tone, and it was easy to see as he only wore a white tank top and black sweat pants as if he was going on a morning jog.

The woman took a step closer to them drawing their attention, she wore a small smile on her face. "Did you, know I'm a betting woman." This caused the men to shake their heads.

"Well, if you believe you can best my escort in combat I would like to make a bet with you."

"What kind of bet?" The first thug smiled as he asked.

"A simple one, If you win," She batted her eyes lightly. "Well, you can have me."

"Mmmm, I like the sounds of that." He responded.

"Tony, don't do this," Mick spoke up.

"Shut it, Micky!" He looked back at the shortest thug. "I got this."

He turned back to the woman with a huge grin on his face. "So what would happen if I lost?"

"Why, I would get to keep you."

"You got yourself a bet little lady!" His eyes lit up from the win win offer he just received. "So when do I best the guy?"

"Right now." A hand quickly reached over the woman's head gripping the thug by the neck, he slowly lifted the man off his feet as the moved from in front of him. Tony couldn't help but grab the mans arm and started trying to free himself.

"Oh shit! Tony!" The second thug was about to step in but Mick grabbed his arm. "Ross don't do it!"

"Micky he's killing Tony we can't let this shit happen!" Ross pulled free from Mick's grasp and charged at the woman's escort with his pickaxe in hand. He leaped at him about the bring the tool onto the guys head but was stopped with his neck meet the escorts hand.

Both men know fighting for air and tapping on the man's arm, their eyes trying to look over at the woman who was still wearing her small smile, pleading with her to have him stop. "Do you surrender?" She asked simply.

Tony nodded his head roughly while still tapping on the man arm.

"That mean's I've our little bet, and now, you belong to me." Her eyes slowly moved over to the other man. "Both of you." After a long moment, she looked at her escort.

"Do it." The sound of two neck's snapping filled the air and their limp bodies hung there in the man's hand. "Good, bring them." And with that the woman started to take her leave but stopped briefly, turning back to the last man. She looked at him closely and moved closer to him, which caused the man to jump back to the wall. He was trapped and she was just moving closer. She slowly reached over to him and felt his arm, he wasn't sure what to do, he was scared but he couldn't stop her.

"Do you have family here?" She asked.

"N-no, Ma'am."

"Good, I need an assistant and you fit nicely." She smiled at him. "You work for me now, unless you wish to stay here within the mines now."

"… What do you need help with, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Carry them." She ordered. "My escort doesn't need to do any more work for today."

"… Yes Ma'am."

(End)

 **Heyo, it's me. And I'm not dead, Yay! So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also, I have a DeviantArt with a few pictures of character's from Wolves Pride, and soon I'll be pulling Wonderland's Heart characters into it. The pictures drawn are not drawn by me just commissioned by me, so yeah I spent a bit of money to get them made but it was worth it and I hope I can get everyone's character made. Here's to hoping. The name of the page is the same as this one, EpicCubone.**

 **Until next time, Ta-Ta!**


	6. Adventure Underground (Part 3)

Chapter 6

(Adventure Underground)

"This is not a plan!" Karma yelled as she dodged the wild swinging of one of the bandits who was standing guard at the mine entrance. On the other side Elyse finished off her opponent knocking him, now she was watching Karma with a huge smile on her face.

"The plan worked fine on my part, knocked him out in one go." Elyse taunted. "Not my fault you can't knock him out."

"Be quiet, I'm handling this just fine." She dodged the man once again before she spun around kicking him in the side of his hand, knocking him out cold.

Elyse turned to her other side to see Ryder fighting the last guard, funny enough there was three of them. The sight she saw wasn't funny, Ryder was on the guard's back trying to chock him out but the guy was just standing there laughing.

"Come on, kid, put your back into it." The bandit had his hands on his hips as Ryder was all over his back, pulling at the guy's neck, it wasn't working.

"Do you need help there, Ryder?" Elyse asked as Karma walked to her side.

"No, No, Let him do, he needs to learn." The bandit waved them down as Ryder was still getting nowhere.

"Please don't listen to him and help me!"

"I don't know, you do need to learn," Elyse replied to his call for help.

Karma rolled her eyes to the girl and went to take a step towards Ryder but was quickly stopped by Elyse, The purple haired girl turned back to the redhead with a glare. "No, wait, just a bit longer."

"I will not risk the safety of a fellow guild-mate just for your entertainment!" She snapped back.

"Who do you think your yelling at, Mutt!?"

"You! You degenerate!"

"Do they fight like this often?" The bandit asked Ryder.

"I wouldn't Uggh know." He answered as he was still on the guys back trying to take him down. "I just- Come on- I just met them yesterday."

"Ohh I almost felt something there."

Ryder fell from the guys back, sweat running down the boys face as he was breathing as if he ran a mile. "Forget this." He reached for the keys chained on his hips, grabbing one of the red keys with a black symbol on it. " **Open Gate of The Furious, Wrath!** "

The sound of an organ rung-out gaining the girls attention and stood before Ryder was a black haired girl with pure black eyes and eerily pale skin. She was dress in a black gown that reaches near her ankles, the gown had a touch of red in the front to break the single color. Her hair looked like it was just done as it done up into a big fancy ponytail. Another thing that stood out was the fact that she was short, which made sense she appeared to be a child, no older than ten.

"Oh, am I taking you from something important?" Ryder asked the little girl, who quickly lunged forward wrapping her arms around the boy.

"More like saving me!" She looked up at the boy with tears in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what mom did, she forced me into this stupid thing, it's like so tight I can't even breath. Then the hours she took on my hair, pulling and pulling, it's just a ponytail, it's not important."

"Oh dear, I'm going to hear about this later." The boy sighed, but something gained his attention, it was the sound of laughing. The two turned to see the bandit pointing and laughing.

"You got a little girl to help you! Ha ha ha!" He then pointed over to his guild-mates. "Not even one of those girls, but a real little girl, what is she eight?"

The little girl took off from where she stood running at the man with a balled up fist, she let out a roar which caused the man to laugh even harder. The girl reached the man and throw her punch, it connected with the man's abdomen causing the man to lean forward and hold his gut. The girl started to yell more as she kept moving forward pushing the man down to the ground, she quickly pulled her fist back before throwing another punch pushing him deeper into the earth below, followed by another and another until only his legs and arms were sticking out of the hole she made with his body.

"Yeah, how do you like that you little sh-" Ryder cut her off by wrapping his hand around her mouth before asking, "What did I say about cursing?"

The girl kept mumbling into his hand, pointing at the guy in the ground, he knew this was going to go on for a bit. He turned to see the two slack-jawed girls staring at the sight.

"She has a temper."

(Within the Mines)

"Lady, my boy's are working tooth and nails looking for this thing." The man said to the woman before him. "So we're gonna need more money if you want us to keep this up."

"I believe we agreed on a certain amount that happened to be very generous on my part might I add." The woman in the lab coat looked towards the leader of these bandits. A sorry bunch she hired if you asked her, but it's hard to find good labor who won't ask questions. "Micky, what was the amount again?"

"1,200,000 J, Ma'am" Answered the shorter man next to her.

"Yes, but it's become much harder when you keep killing my men, you've taken five."

"Sounds like there is more money to go around then."

"And more work! My boys are tried and you're trying to force them to work non-stop, also, Mick, the hell are you doing over there?!" The leader asked.

"He works for me now, will that be a problem?" The woman asked.

The bandit leader eyes drifted over to the man on the left of the woman, the black haired man who was in a black tracksuit with a blue strip going down the legs. The man's glaze stayed forward, he stood there like a statue only blinking every once and a while.

"No… No problem at all." He turned back to the woman. "But in the case of the money."

"Fine, I will add another 250,000 J to it and I'll even throw a bonus to whoever finds it." This drew a smile on his face. "500,000 J."

"That should d-" The room shook slightly causing the man to look around. "What is gonna on!"

"I don't know but it's intruders, I want you to take care of them." The boss glared at the woman for giving orders as if she ran the place, but neither the less, he followed. She than turned to her Escort. "If it's more than they can handle, by us time, but does not kill anyone, we do not need too much attention. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The man said before taking his leave.

"Come with me, Mick, I'm going to need your help to find the artifact." She ordered as she stood up leaving the room, Mick followed right behind her.

(Back Outside The Mine)

"Done?" The girl nodded to the question before she made eye contact with the two girls who moved to Ryder's side. Her face quickly shifted from slightly pissed to pretty much pissed.

"Who the heck are you two?" Wrath asked irritably, the girls could hear the anger in her tone.

"Hello, I am Karma Belle." Karma was the first to speak up. "I'm one of Ryder's Guild-mates."

"I'm Elyse, Nice to meet you."

Wrath turned to Ryder and she held her hand out, Ryder looked at her questioningly before his eyes widen and he was quick to yell, "No! You are not writing their names down!"

"It's my book, give it to me!" The little girl snapped back, moving her hand closer.

"You are not getting the book."

"It's my hit list and I can put anyone's name into, Mom said I could." She yelled back.

"Hit List?" Karma asked.

"Don't mind her," Ryder started to explain. "Wrath just doesn't like girls."

"No, I don't dislike girls." Wrath added. "I hate girls who are trying to take my big brother from me."

"Well then you do not have to worry about that," Karma spoke up. "I have no interest in anyone at the moment."

"Even friendship counts as stealing, bitch." A soft demonic voice came from the small girl. The fact that her head was slightly lowered and the Gothic outfit she wore didn't help from making the poor girl gulp.

"Enough out of you or I'm sending you home." Ryder scolded the girl.

"Good luck with that, cause you're going to need my with all those people coming at us." The short girl pointed to the mob of bandits rushing at them, this gained the attention of the mages. The girls quickly got into their fighting stances with Karma pulling out her katana as Ryder slightly hides behind them. The bandit's moved in a lot closer before stopping about ten feet before the group of mages.

The whole group was just wearing normal clothes but some hid their faces behind bandanas as others just had their faces exposed. Some had eye patches other had scars and a few had both.

"Wow, what a generic bunch," Elyse smirked at the bandits.

"Do not underestimate any opponent, it will only cause more problems for the rest of us if you do not pull your own weight," Karma told the redhead.

"If anything you both could just go home, I can handle these cu-" "No cussing and behave, or next time we go shopping you'll get no snacks."

A man pushed his way through the crowd of bandit's, He didn't wear anything really different besides the cowboy hat on top of his head. The girls could tell that this guy had to either be the leader or just some high-ranking person with the bandits.

"Four kids is making all this noise?!" The lead one yelled, he turned back to his men. "Take care of this so the Lady doesn't find out."

"That's a lot of guys..." Ryder whispered to the girls.

"Please, I've beaten more bandits in my sleep." Elyse gloated.

"I must agree with, Elyse," Karma added. "Between the three of us, we should be able to handle this with ease."

The men rushed towards the group, with weapons in hand, battle cries roaring as the mages got into their fighting stances.

(Within the Mines.)

"It is getting very noisy up there." The lone woman said to no one really yet Mick turned to look at her. She kept walking through the caves of the mines looking around, scanning each of the walls with her piercing gaze. "Come on, come on, we are running out of time."

Her eyes widen as she stared at a part of the wall, She turned to look at all the men behind Mick and pointed to the wall. "Dig around these walls, whoever finds it will get the bonus!"

With that the man started slamming their pickaxes into different parts of the mine's wall, as the men were hard at work the woman pulled out her Note, after pressing a few buttons she placed the Note to her ear.

"Yes, this is Dr. Amber, code A04BT." She waited for a moment listening to the voice respond to her. "I should have it soon and will need pick on my call, so have a team and an exit prepared for my next message." She put the Note away and turned to Mick.

"Micky!"

"M-ma'am?"

"I need you to go check on Brago," She reached into her coat pocket pulling out another Note handing it to the man. "When I message you, you don't even have to look at it, but when you hear the message, Order Brago to return to me and come with him or you both will be left here."

"Yes Ma'am."

"No, I don't think you fully understand, You will be left here with Brago, by himself. I will not save any of you."

"… I understand ma'am."

"Go and wait for my message."

And with that Micky took off to get to the mine exit as fast as he could. The woman looked around at the working men and she sighed softly.

"So many nice things that will have to be destroyed..." She shook her head. "Shameful."

(Outside the Mines)

"See, Ryder, I told you we had this," Elyse said as she looked at all of the beaten bandits even the leader had fallen to the three girls.

"We do not know if we are finished, Elyse." Karma looked around the battlefield. "Keep your guard up."

"I don't really think we need to fear bandits."

"What about this lone, bad ass walking towards us?" Asked Wrath as she spotted a man moving slowly from the mine entrance. He was in a simple tracksuit, with short black hair with black eyes staring at them.

"Doesn't look so tough." Elyse looked the man up and down before rushing at him. " **Wind God's Holy Fist!** "

A dark purple gust of wind started to swirl around her hands as she cocked her arm back, the man stood there waiting for her. She threw a heavy right hook at the guys only for grabbed by the same arm and slammed to the dirt below her. The man then tossed her back to her team. Ryder was quick to run to Elyse's aid as Karma and Wrath stood before them.

"You… Stay… There…" The man spoke slowly but clearly.

"Elyse are you okay?" He asked his fallen guild-mate, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah… He's stronger than he looks."

"I warned you about letting your guard down." Karma threw in there.

"Shut it!"

Elyse moved off of Ryder's support and moved along the other fighters, staring down the foe before them. They looked at each other with a small nod before the three rushed the man together.

(End)

 **Cliffhanger this chapter, Fight next chapter. Sorry for the slow updates, reasons haven't really changed.**

 **As most of you know, I've been getting art for the characters down and I'm having two characters for Wonderland's Heart that I hope you will like, it should be up in a few days and I hope everyone likes them.**

 **Remember to review and follow if you want to keep up to date.**


	7. Adventure Underground (Part 4)

Wonderland's Heart

Chapter 7

(Adventure Underground)

Karma would never get used to bouncing on the ground, but this was the fourth time it's happened this fight. Getting back to her feet she could see the little girl Ryder summoned and attack the man head-on only to be stopped by him slamming Elyse into her.

"Stop using me as a weapon yo- Waaaa" Elyse was thrown away once more as the little girl was kicked away from the man. All three girls together once again, Ryder quickly joined them. They only got a few good licks in on the guy but nothing really phased him.

"Girls rushing in like that isn't working," Ryder said.

"Thanks for the input captain obvious, got any helpful info!" Elyse yelled at him.

"Watch who you're yelling at, Bitch, ya pissing me off!" Wrath snapped back.

Elyse was about to open her mouth but Ryder was faster, "Enough both of you, we have bigger problems!"

"Ryder is right, we need to come up with a plan." Karma assisted their team leader. "Anyone ideas."

"We'll hit him harder!"

"Wraith we been over this, that is not a plan!"

"It's never a plan!" The girl snapped at her Master.

"I've got an idea," Elyse said as he stepped forward as the others watched her, she slowly took a deep breath, a very deep breath, she didn't stop breathing in. Ryder's eyes widen at the sight of Elyse sucking in so much that her cheeks puffed up greatly and her eyes started to glow a sickish purple. " **Wind God's Bellow!** "

A giant stream of purple air shoot from Elyse's mouth rushing towards the man, the kickback from the gust was strong enough to knock Ryder off his feet and force Karma to shield her eyes from the dust it kicked up. The man stood there, watching as the drew near until it slammed into him, the gust forced him off his feet, the winds tossing him and slamming him to the ground finishing off by throwing him straight up into the air. The three could only watch as the man drop from the great height, plummeting towards the ground rapidly, the impact came just as quick with a sickening smack.

"D-did you just kill him!?" Karma yelled at Elyse, as the rest of the group looked at the man.

"Well, he should've moved out of the way."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself!? Karma gripped the girl by her shirt. "You just killed a man!?

"Your point?" Elyse questioned, their yellow eyes glaring at each other. Karma couldn't understand how someone like this could even be apart of their guild, she cared this little for life. She didn't know what came over her but she snapped and her fist was already going across Elyse's face, only to be met with a fist coming across hers. Now free from the blue-haired girls grasp Elyse wiped the blood from her lip.

"Both of you stop!" They heard Ryder yell once more but this time was filled with real rage, sadly the girls didn't care, their eyes dead set on each other.

"Tsh, you run around with a sword and yet you're telling me you've never killed before?" Elyse asked, which Karma answered quickly with a yell.

"Of course not!" She glaring at the girl, her eyes unwavering as she gritted her teeth. "There is always another way, you didn't need to kill him."

"Karma please calm down." Ryder tried to keep the peace as he moved in-between the two.

"No, Ryder, I want to hear this." She moved the sole male to the side. "I want to hear her justify her defending a bandit!"

"I'm not defending him!" She defended herself, "The man should have seen proper justice, we are not Judge, Jury, and Executioner!"

"Well, it's not like it's a problem." They heard Wrath's voice. "Guy's coming at us!"

This quickly got the full teams attention, they all turned to see the man was already upon them, his fist clocking Ryder, sending the Spirit Mage flying, skipping across the ground like a rock over water.

"Ryder!" Wrath quickly ran to his aid, abandoning the other two to face to the man. Which wasn't going so well as he rushed at Elyse, who did her best to block the hits but his blows were so overwhelming it just shattered her guard and with a heavy hit to her gut, forcing her to drop to her knees, before he kicked her to the side.

Coughing and holding her gut, Elyse did her best to catch her breath as she saw the man walking back over to the mine's entrance, just blocking their way in. She noticed Karma move to her side, something about that pissed her off.

"Are you okay?" Karma asked her down team-mate.

"What do you care..." She spat at the ground, she looked down at the blood as she lifted herself to be kneeling. "You didn't even try to help."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Karma said, her head lowered. "I don't know what came over me, but my body just locked up."

"Whatever, if it wasn't for your star-" "Can we please stop!" Karma yelled cutting her off. "Please, we can talk about it when this is over but right now we need to work together."

"How dare you!" The voice didn't come from either girl, they both turned to see the little girl push past them, her eyes glowing red with rage, a tear of blood running down the side of her face. "How dare you hurt my Master!"

Her body trembling, changing. Her teeth have grown sharper, footsteps became heavier as she stepped closer and closer to the man, the sound of her bones cracking. Her pale skin slowly turning to a pure black as a dark mist grow around her slowly engulfing her. The girls had to take a small step back away from the underworld spirit as they watched the shadow of her grow from a small girl to a huge shadow monster.

"How dare you hurt my Rydee." The sound of her voice was distorted and hellish and suddenly a powerful howl cleared the mist away revealing a giant black hound which stood over 20 feet tall completely dwarfing them all. Its fur was pure black with red hellish markings glowing on its sides. Elyse and Karma couldn't really find themselves, Karma's legs were shaking looking at the mighty beast until she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she jumped and turned to see Ryder back on his feet. She saw the blood running down his face and arm.

"Ryder! You're hurt!" Karma went to his aid.

"I'll be fine," he told her with a small smile before his face turns back to toward the hound and his smile turned to a frown. "Wraaaath!"

The beast turned to the white-haired boy, blood dripping from its mouth as if it was drool, the red eyes meeting, staring, waiting for its orders.

"Sic'em." And with no hesitation, the hound leaped at the man.

(On a Train)

"Amanda, you should really move your hair from in front of your face," Liberty said to the shy redhead, who slowly lifted her head in confusion. "You have a very pretty face and should show it off more."

Amanda's cheeks started to heat up slowly trying to rival the color of her head which she quickly hid with her hands. "Waaa, N-n-noo way, I'm not p-pretty."

Britt could only shake her head as she looked at the girl next to her. "How will you ever get someone to fall for you if you act like that?"

"F-f-f-fall for me!? No no nononono..." She hid her whole face into her hands. "I'm not into anything like that."

"Then how will you have babies?" Libby asked.

"I'm only nineteen!" Amanda said back as she waved her hands around, she couldn't take much more of this. "I'm too young to be thinking about babies."

"My mom was nineteen when she had Cora… you're never too young." A huge smirk formed on the purple haired girls face as Amanda became redder than her hair. This caused to the two girls to giggle. "Okay, okay will stop."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't think so little of yourself." Liberty reached over and pulled the shy girl into a tight hug. "You are pretty, you should embrace it."

"… Thank you…"

"Now kiss."

"Britt why you gotta ruin everything!" Libby with her cheeks a red tint and Amanda hiding once more.

"Mother calls me Cheshire for a reason."

" **Attention passengers, we will be arriving at Basswood City in a matter of moments.** " The voice over the loudspeaker said. " **Thank you for choosing Wayside Railways and please, Enjoy the rest of your day.** "

"I won't lie, it's weird going out on missions again," Britt said, but Libby just smiled brightly.

"Don't worry about it, with us three together nothing can go wrong."

"T-that's a jinx."

(Mangrove Mines)

The man dodged the giant beast slamming her pews at him, he moved quickly to stop him from being crushed. With each miss Wrath only got more and more pissed, she swiped at the ground sending large rocks at him, He jumped up high dodging the rocks.

" **Wind God's Gale!** "

The man looked up to see Elyse above him and with a powerful clapped she sent dark powerful winds slammed against him hurling him to the ground, He smacked the ground with enough force to cause him to bounce only for Karma to slam down onto the man, forcing him back to the earth.

"Stay down!" He swung at her causing her to shatter and her glass shards to fly away from the man. He didn't even get a moment to recover as Wrath was already on him bringing her pews down slamming him deeper into the ground, she slammed him again and again. Wrath slowly backed away from the hole she made, panting heavily the Hell Hound slowly turned back into the little girl she once was, her outfit was changed to a black sundress and her hair was set free just flowing down her back.

"Alright, Wrath, you've been here a bit too long," Ryder said to the girl as he ruffled her hair.

"I say we should cook the fu-" Her mouth was quickly covered by the white-haired teen. "No cussing." And with a twist of the key, she was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"Okay…" Elyse started as they regrouped, and she looked at her other two team members. "I guess we go check the mines and see if there is more of them."

"Sounds like a good plan, but I think imma be much help," Ryder said as he was catching his breath.

"Are you okay?" Karma looked at him worriedly, she didn't know him much but this looked like the hardest he had to fight in his life.

"I'll be fine, Wrath turning to her true form takes a lot out of me." He reassured her.

"I think you should wait out here and let me and the Mutt handle the rest," Elyse added. "We don't need you overdoing it, we got it from here then we can head home."

"Yes, and then we will finish our talk with what you did," Karma said with a glare at Elyse.

"I didn't do anything, "Elyse snapped back. "Remember, he lived, so I did nothing wrong."

"That's not the problem! And you know it!"

"GIRLS!" This got both of them to look at Ryder who was sitting on the ground, he used a lot of magic this fight and it was wearing on his body. "Stop… Please. We will talk about it once we are home, but for now, Stop."

Karma eyes moved from Ryder back to Elyse, she could still feel her rage for the girl. But after a deep breath and a strong sigh, she did her best to let it go… for now. Once they returned to the Guild, Master Alice will be hearing about this. The man was strong and deadly but that doesn't mean we should kill him if we didn't have too. Her gazed turned towards hole the man was in and her eyes widen quickly.

"Back away from the hole!" Karma yelled causing the whole team to look and see a man looking into it, The man looked at them and slowly backed away. Karma shattered herself sending her shards towards the man and reforming before him. "Are you with these people?"

The couldn't really find his words as the short girl with the sword was yelling at him, the man's eyes darted back and forth, thinking of something until he heard a sound. A holy sound. **Beep Beep** , the Note in his pocket went off.

"Brago, your Mistress ordered you to return to her and to take me with you!"

A fist came from the ground grabbing Karma by the foot, she quickly shattered to get away from a small yelp. The man rose from beneath the ground where Karma stood, he was covered cuts and bruises, his left shoulder was clearly dislocated until he popped back into place. He scooped the man up and took off to the mines, the Wonder mages quickly took off after them.

(Deep in the mines)

"And sent," Dr. Amber said as she looked at the men moving the relic, it was a large oval shaped rock, it was orange with red markings all over it, and it glowed a strong bright red tint. The men sat the relic down on a cart gently, Amber walked over to the stone slowly reaching her hand out to touch it. She could feel it pulsating, radiating life and it put a small smile on her face. "Thank you, gentlemen, your work will not go unnoticed and you will be paid handsomely."

This got a good reaction from the bandits, all smiling, laughing, and cheering. The sole woman pulled out a checkbook and signed it before handing it off to the nearest bandit. The cheers only got louder with high fives being thrown around and even a few hugs.

"I'm happy for them." Dr. Amber said to herself. "Sadly they most likely won't be able to spend it."

Brago quickly came down the mine shaft stopping before Amber, he set Micky down who was close to hurling from the trip. She looked Brago up and down and only shake her head at the damage done to him and the time it would take to repair him.

"M-ma'am we need to hurry," Mick said as he got himself together. "Mages are right on our tail."

She was already making the call on her Note before Micky even spoke. She looked at him as she held the phone to her ear. "Ready for evacuation, I have the package, Will need transport and I will be bringing an extra."

With that she hung up the phone and suddenly a tear within the air appears, it grew wider until it was a large pool of spinning blue energy, The bandit's all stood awestruck by the gateway appearing but that changed once they saw armed men run out of the portal, six of them in fact, all dressed in completely identical armor. Their armor was all steel gray with blue trims, they had a chest plate, gloves, boots and a helmet which covered the top part of their face but left their mouths exposed. In their hands, they held assault rifles all trained and aim at everything that wasn't the doctor.

"Ma'am, what's the situation?" The voice came from the portal as a man stepped out, he was in the same armor as the others but the trim color was red instead of blue.

"The Relic is our top priority, but mages are on their way, so bring the recovery team to move it and have your men stand guard if they show." She order.

"And what of the bandits, Ma'am?"

"I do not care, I have paid them their money and they are no longer under our employment."

The lead officer turned to his men who still had their gun's trained on the bandits who had their hands held above their heads. They had the slight look of fear in their eyes as they had no idea what would happen to them. They looked at the head officer who turned his gaze to them, they couldn't see his eyes thanks to the helmet and he had no tell what he was thinking. The man pulled out a small device and spoke into it.

"Recovery Unit, the area's clear, move in to retrieve the package." The man turned to their men. "They've seen too much… Open Fire."

"No wai-" the sound of gunfire ripping through flesh cut the voice off, the gunfire soon came to an end and the sound of their bodies hitting the ground was all heard. Micky could only look at all the bandits were slain in front of him.

"There is one left." This got Mick's attention as one of the guards turned and aimed their rifle right to him.

"Stop, he is the plus one I spoke about." Dr. Amber said as and just like that the armored person went back to the others as Amber was giving orders to the recovery team, seven people dressed in full hazmat suits were slowly carting the rock away as the guards kept their guns aimed at the doorway waiting for the Mages to show, which didn't take long.

Elyse and Karma slide around the corner only to be met with guns aimed at them, Elyse didn't even blink before yelling. " **Wind God's Barrier!** " A vortex of dark wind in-cased the mages as Ryder joined them last minute. The bullets getting caught by the high winds, protecting the mages behind them.

"Move the package!" The leader ordered, The team in the hazmat suits started to move the relic through the blue portal.

"Karma can you stop them?" Ryder asked the shatter mage.

"I'll try!" She shattered herself and her pieces started to fly towards the recovery team as the guards kept Elyse and Ryder at bay. Karma sped past the guard and reformed with her blade drawn only to be met with a punch to the side of her face, quickly the girl shattered and moved back to safety.

"Package is through, Sir!" One guard called back, the lead nodded and order, "Fall back men!"

"We can't let them escape!" Karma yelled.

"I think we will have too!" Karma turned to Ryder who spoke up with a shocked expression. "Karma, we are talking heavy fire and Elyse can't drop her barrier without someone getting hurt!"

Ryder looked to see a woman with all the men, she said something to the man from before, more like giving him an order. He couldn't hear her over the sound of the wind, but he could make out a bit by reading her lips and from what he could tell, they needed to leave.

"Guys we need to leave!" He slightly ordered.

"Kind of hard, until more of those assholes leave!" Elyse said as she slowly moved closer towards the men. "God do they ever run out of ammo!"

"No, we need to go now!" He yelled, as the woman and the last guard left through the rift leaving only the man from before, who slammed his hand onto the guard before jumping through the rift, the whole area started to shake violently and Ryder quickly tackled the girls deeper into the room. Before they could even question they saw that the tunnel behind them caved in, and getting closer but stopped thanks to the support beams.

"No no no no no No!" Elyse got up and rushed the now blocked doorway and started to dig into the pile of rocks and rubble.

"Elyse stop!" Karma yelled for her before she made matters worse, but the girl wouldn't listen. She stood up and walked over to her fellow guild-mate, she reaches out and touches her shoulder. "Ely-Ugh!" Elyse elbowed her in the face causing Karma to stagger back and hold her face.

"B-bitch!" Karma looked at her with hatred in her eyes and was about to say something else before she felt Ryder place his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and he quickly checked her face. He was closer than he needed to be but Karma didn't care, it's the same close a doctor has to be.

"Nothing looks to be broken, that's good." He then turned to Elyse who was still digging with her bare hands and he could hear her hyperventilating.

"Come on… Come on, please… We can't be trapped…" The girl was saying as she kept digging to no avail, it seemed like the more she dug new dirt would take it place, meaning she would have to dig more. She has to get free. She has to.

Her body jumped when she felt arms wrapped around her, she quickly turned around and slammed her fist into whatever touched her, which was bad news for Ryder. But he didn't fall back and he pulled her into another hug, which Elyse did not like. Her eyes widen and she tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Get off me!" She yelled at him and pushed harder. "Let go!"

"It's okay." She froze, and she looked at him. "We are going to be okay."

"No, we're not..." She answered him but he only pulled her into a tighter hug and her head could only lower.

"We will, I will get us out of this." He whispered in her ear, as she slowly returned the hug. "I won't let us stay trapped down here."

He noticed her hyperventilating slowed and she stopped fighting, he slowly released her and took a step back from the two girls, which still didn't them too much space in the small collapsed room. He reached for the keys on his chain and held one key up, he turned to the girls.

"No matter what happens, do not get involved. Okay?" Elyse nodded but Karma gives him a questioning look. He took her silence as a yes and with a powerful sigh.

" **Open the Gate of The Indolent, Sloth!** " The sound of an organ filled the air and from the dark mist before a hand came out gripping Ryder his torso and holding him up.

"Ryder!" Both girls were about to act but he held his hand up stopping them.

 **What have I told you about summoning so close together, Mizu?** The dark voice spoke, the girl's eyes followed the arm up to the owner, a huge red man with glowing yellow eyes and a long black bread on his face, only his top half was in view as the rest was with the dark mist. The man didn't look like a pushover, he was built big and power his arms were bigger than both girls entire body and that's not even talking about his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sloth. But it is an emergency!" He spoke to the man.

 **Do you not remember our contract!?**

"I remember, but it also says I can trade with you whenever needed!"

The man pulled the boy closer to him so they could see eye to eye, the giant man's yellow eyes stared deep into Ryders, But the boy didn't back down, he couldn't at the moment. Karma wanted to step in but she didn't even know what she was dealing with and Ryder said he had it handled. But damn it, she hated feeling useless when she was able to help.

 **You are right, Mizu, Fine.**

The man spoke to Ryder and set the boy back down before him.

 **State you wish, and I will tell you the Price.**

Wish? Price? Karma had to think to herself as she watched everything unfold, she looked over and noticed Elyse appeared the same way, she was shaking and biting her lip but she didn't try to move. She seemed to calm slightly once Ryder was back on his own two feet.

"Sloth, Free us from this cave," Ryder stated.

 **Five**

"… Deal."

 **Your Wish Will Be Grated, Ryder Mizu, Do Not Summon Me Again For The Next Year, Our Your Price Will Be A lot Worse.**

The man clapped his hands and like clockwork, the mine shaft slowly started to fix itself, the dirt went back up to the ceiling, the pillars and support beams picked themselves back up and repaired themselves and within a matter of seconds, the mines completely fixed themselves. Suddenly the ground beneath them moved and they found themselves moving down the tunnels all of the ways out of the caves and back to the surface.

Karma couldn't help but look around as everything happened too quickly and she could only ask.

"What just happened!?" She started to turn to Ryder. "Ryder what wa.." But stopped herself when she saw the boy on his hands and knees throwing up blood. Both girls quickly went to his side once more today for about the fifth time.

"Shit, what happened!?" Elyse asked as he spat out a little more blood and lifted his head, the sight of his face made the girls worry even more. His left eye was bloodshot red, not just his iris but his whole eye and to make it worse a blood tear flowed down it, just as it did with Wrath.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit!" Surprising it was Karma who yelled it. "Ryder, tell me what you did!"

"Saved us?" He answered with a small smile.

"This isn't time for games, Ryder." She said. "Explain what you did and what just happen. Wish? Price? What was the thing."

"You're not going to just forget about it will you?" He asked.

"No!" They both answered in each of his ears causing him to flinch, and he gives a small sigh. He couldn't really fight the girls and if he was going to be forced to hang out with them, they would learn sooner or later.

"Well… For starters, Sloth is a Djinn." He explained.

"Like the wish-granting myth?" Elyse asked and was answered with a nod by Ryder. "I didn't think they were real."

"They are, but no one should go out looking for them, they only want to be left alone. Sloth is slightly different though as he is one of the lords of the underworld. So he has to work." He looked at both of the girls as he could tell they were still on the wish-granting part.

"So… that explains how he freed us…" Karma said before facing Ryder once more. "But what about this, Price he said about?"

"Oh well, he needs to take some blood from as the price." He explains.

"DON'T LIE!" He flinched again and turned to Elyse. "I can tell you're lying."

"I'm not!" Elyse gripped him by the shirt forcing them to look eye to eye.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." She said. "And if you do and I find you you're lying, I will… I'll… I'll beat you myself!"

The two stared at each other for a while but it felt like hours to Ryder, He could see the look in her eye that she was ready to hit him if she felt like he was lying but he guessed she was holding back because he was already hurt.

"Go on say it!" Still staring at each other Ryder opened his mouth but quickly closed it and his gaze dropped to the ground quickly. "Tell Us… what was the price, Ryder… Please."

"…" He kept his mouth shut.

"Elyse… Maybe we should-" "Years."

Karma turned to Ryder and her eyes widen slightly. "Pardon?" Karma spoke. "What do you mean by years?"

"The price for saving us was Five years of my life." He said flatly. "Sloth is willing to give me a free small wish once every year but if I summon him for something and if isn't time the price is my life, depending on how much he wants to take."

Karma didn't really know how to think about this but she knew it was wrong, he gives up time off his life for them and frankly, they didn't really have a way out of the mine that they knew of, but to just give up your own life like that… No, she couldn't accept that, she couldn't.

"How many time's have you've done this Ryder?" Karma asked the boy.

"This is the first time."

"Never again." They heard Elyse spoke, and they both looked at him.

"What?"

"You will never summon him again!" She pulled him closer. "You can't just give your own life like that!"

He could see small tears in her rage-filled eyes and had a good look at them as their foreheads were touching.

"Life is too important and it could be taken away from you with ease… so don't throw your own life away… Okay?" She looked at him but he slightly lowered his head.

"I can't promise that Elyse…" Her face formed a frown at his words. "But I don't plan on summoning him for anything that's not the last resort. I don't want to spend my life for stuff."

"… I guess that's the best we can get." She said as she lowered her head but she quickly picked it back up and looked at him. "So that just means I can't let you end up in a place where you have to summon him!"

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me, I'm going to make sure this never happens again!" She wore a detriment smile.

"A-and how do you plan on that?"

"You gave your life to save mine, that makes us friends now." She explained. "So you don't have a choice, Understood." She said with a balled up fist.

"Why does everyone I befriend want's to hit me!?"

"Good I take that as understanding," Elyse said with a smile, she looked to left. "Oh shit what's that!"

Karma turned around and before Ryder could turn his head Elyse pulled him into a tight hug that lasted for a short moment and released him before Karma could turn back around and whispered "Thank You." lightly.

Ryder nodded before saying, "Well now that's all done with, can we just go home."

The two girls nodded at the idea and they started walking off from the mines after a long hard day.

"Oh, Ryder..." He turned to Elyse to see what she had to say. "So like, remember how you needed to find a place to stay?"

"Yeah?"

"So I got this two bedroom apartment I got for a nice price… and well I could use a roommate to save money… and well it would be cheaper for you too than anywhere else in the city."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" A smirk formed on his face. "We didn't even go on a date yet."

"D-d-don't make me hit! I don't like being teased!"

"Then this will be a weird friendship." His smirk turned into a smile, "But sure I wouldn't mind. I won't try to impose too much. I wonder what Cora will think?"

"Fuck her."

"I only met her a few days ago."

"Wha- Wait- That's not what I meant!" Her face turned red and the sound of the two laughing at her filled her with more rage and she lunged at him causing him to run. "I'll bloody your other eye!"

(Fin)

 **I did a thing… Yeah, that's all I got to say for myself. Oh and uh check out the DeviantArt under this name to see what some of the character's look like. So find EpicCubone and you'll find me.**

 **Until next time, Laters!**


	8. Dial A For Action

Chapter 8

(Dial A For Action, Vol 1)

"Wo~w!" Liberty was amazed by the size of the building before the small team she was apart of. This isn't the first time she saw a mansion, as she lives in a city filled with the rich and wealthy but this one was just impressive compared to the others. She noticed Britt walking up the stairs and she quickly followed with Amanda right behind her. Liberty took a look around the grounds of the mansion on her way up the stairs, a cute little garden was too the left of the courtyard, as another huge building stood to the right of the white mansion. It had armed guards standing in front of it holding rifles, each man was in a normal black suit with a white shirt and a black tie, sunglasses hiding their eyes.

"So cliché," Britt said as they reached the top of the steps, the door to the mansion was already open with a small line of butlers and maids waiting for them and one head butler standing before them.

"Welcome, Mages of Wonderland's Heart. The Master will be pleased to know you've made it in a timely manner." The head butler said. "My name is, Ramsey, I will assist you."

Liberty leaned over to Britt and whispered, "How does he know who we are, we normally have to show our guild marks."

"Maybe our reputation precedes us?" She answered.

"Oh, no need to worry madams, Your files were sent over ahead of time." Ramsey explained as they weren't the quietest at the moment, "The Master had to make sure you were not a 'Destructive' lot before he hired you. And you all passed, One powerful attack mage with two amazing support mages to assist. That should keep damage to a minimum and security at an all-time high."

Britt and Liberty couldn't help but smile at the praise as it was slightly rare, neither of them was the best mages within the guild, not like Cora or Serrano who are well known and have been seen in many magic magazines. They even get called by name for missions at times, but that's the life of an S Class Mage.

"Please, follow me, the staff will take your bags and belongings to the guestroom," Ramsey told them as the wait staff was taking their belongings from their backs and hands. "The Master wishes to speak to you."

"Alright, please lead the way," Britt said as the well-dressed man showed them the way.

Liberty took the time to look around the house, she wasn't used to being in a place like this. She grows up in a traveling circus, so she never even lived in a house until she joined the guild, which was only about a year ago. So she couldn't help but look around, moving off the path from behind Karma to look at paintings on the wall and statues which stood nearby the wall.

"Don't touch them, Libby." She heard Karma which only caused the girl to pout.

"I don't need to be treated like a child!" She snapped sounding a bit like a child to Karma, who could only giggle. "I'm older than you by like five years."

"I forget how old you are sometimes grand-mom."

"I-I'm not that old!" She yelled back with a small splash of red on her cheeks. "You're so mean! This is why boys don't talk to you!" She quickly tensed up once she saw Britt stop, the shorter purple haired girl turned around and stood on her tippy-toes and cupped both of Liberty's cheeks in her hands, their faces way to close.

"Why would I need a man when I have you?" Britt asked causing the white haired girls face to light up and steam to slowly flow out of her ear.

"Wha- But- I Didn- Eppp-" She tripped over every word trying to come out of her mouth, but Britt's high pitched laughter freed her from her embarrassment. The girl released Libby from her hands to her cover her mouth just to muffle her laughter. "Y-You're soo mean!"

"Y-you just make it so easy." Britt did her best to speak with her lack of air from laughing. "You're just so much of an open book, it's easy to mess with you."

"No, I'm not! I can be a closed book!" Liberty put her foot down with a literal stomp, folding her arms over her chest, her lips making a pouty face as she turned her head away from her mean friend. Britt took this opening to move in close to the girl, moving right next to her exposed ear and whispered.

"Maybe I could open you up them?" Liberty face quickly lite up from the wordplay and she quickly jumped away from the girl landing on a nearby chandelier hanging above, Britt could hold back her laughter as she fell to her knee and small tears forming in her eyes. Amanda, on the other hand, had no idea what to do with the girls and was just holding her hands up as if she wanted to help.

"I don't wish to halt your fun, Madam." Ramsey coughed into his fist to gain Britt's attention. "But we must hurry as the thief does plan to strike tonight."

"Y-you're right," She wiped the tears from her eyes and fixed herself up, clearing her throat she turned back to the man. "I'm sorry for the holdup."

"It's quite alright, you are our guest and we honored you came knowing the risk of failure." He turned back around as the girls followed as Libby jumped down gracefully.

"Risk of failure?" She asked and looked to Karma for answers.

"Yes, remember I told you before we took the mission fully?" The white-haired girl shaking her head made Britt sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose. "If the painting is taken from underneath our noses we will have to pay for it."

"Oh… So how much is it?"

"5 Million J," Ramsey answered.

"Oh," Liberty said as she looked around the mansion more. Britt could swear she heard gears turning as it slowly dawned on the oldest member and her face went from happy to terrified. "What?! I don't have that kind of money! I don't remember that being on the mission detail!"

"It wasn't, I spoke to the client over the phone, and he made the offer to increase the pay for 750,000 to 1,000,000 each if we could guarantee the safety of the painting." She explained before adding. "Which we can and we will. Liberty you are an amazing hand to hand fighter, please with Amanda and myself giving power buffs I'm sure we could take a single person down with ease. Right, Amanda?"

"W-w-we'll try our b-best..." The redhead said fiddling with her thumbs, her eyes not really meeting the wide eyes of Britt. "I-i really don't w-want to pay that fine… I-it's a bit high.

(At the guild hall)

"I do not know why we had to rush that mission, Cousin," Serrano said as they enter the second floor to the guild hall. Thanks to Cora's assists they paired ended the mission in record time being gone for all of three days, most which were traveling. "We could have stayed in a hotel, I despise sleeping on the train."

"Well now we're home and you don't have to do it anymore," Cora said as she looked around to see a nearly empty guild hall. "Odd, it's past noon where is everyone."

"Oh, most of the members are out on missions." The girls turned to see two heads of blond hair before them both at a bar, He greets them with a small wave. "Welcome back you two."

"Ah, Brother, It's good to see you," Serrano said to Ashton as she made her way over to the bar taking a seat next to her aunt. "Could you make me a glass of your Apple Juice, I haven't had one made by you in days and I believe I'm going into withdrawal. It's also good to see you, Aunt Alice."

"If your that addicted I think I need to cut you off," Ashton said with a smile.

"Don't make me **Cut** you." He could only chuckle at his sister, but he went to mixing her drink, Cora joined them at the bar.

"Even Britt went on a mission?" Cora spoke up as she looked around. "That's not like her at all."

"Yup." The matriarch of the guild said to her child, she was going through papers stacked on the table. "Liberty was able to talk her into for once in her life."

"What about Ryder? Did he come by today?" She asked her mother.

"No, he is still on a mission with Karma and Elyse." The older woman found herself being turned in stool to meet her daughter's face, she looked so much like her father.

"Why is he on a mission with those two!?" She also got his attitude. Alice was being shaken by the girl, not like this was the first time this has happened.

"Because he needs to learn, and those two needs a friend." She slapped Cora's hands away from her. "It was just a simple bandit mission, it's not like anything too bad could happen both Karma and Elyse on the job with him, they may not get along child but they both can fight."

The sound of the door opening caused the family to turn their heads to see Elyse, Karma, and Ryder all walking in, bandages wrapped all around different body parts of each teen, Ryder's stood out the most as he had bandages around his forehead and eye. Elyse and Karma seemed to be at each other throats and Ryder trying to moderate the two.

"What happened to you three?" Master Alice asked, the three mages turned to her and she got up from her spot to walk over to the group but Cora beat her to it, she stopped right in front of Ryder.

"What happened!? Are you still in pain!? Ryder are you okay!?" She asked rapid fire.

"Geez, it's not like we're hurt too," Elyse said to the blond girl before her team, she then put her arm around Ryder with a big smile on her face. "We just got into a big scrap, Right, Rydee?"

"Please don't call me that, mainly when Wrath is around." The boy said with a smile as he looked at the redhead. "But I'm fine, the doctor said I could take the bandages off in the morning."

Cora looked at the closeness of Elyse and Ryder and was about to say something but Karma cut her off. "I believe, Master Alice, asked us a question."

"Yeah, yeah I heard her." Elyse waved her off, the girl had a band-aid on her cheek and small cuts on her face. "You like to do a lot of talking why do you tell her."

"Very well, we wouldn't want you to pervert the report." Karma shot back. "Master the mission was a success, but we also ran into some… complications…"

"Like what."

"Some really strong dude, like really strong," Elyse added making Alice look at her. "He was trashing me and Karma, he wasn't any normal bandit. He had to have some type of magic."

"What do you mean some type of magic?" Karma took the lead once again to answer the question.

"He didn't name a spell or anything but he wasn't able to cause a cave within the mine, he nearly dropped the whole thing on us if it wasn't for Ryder." She looked over at the boy of the team who promptly looked away. "He was able to save us."

"Hmmm… I see anything else you would like to add?"

"There was a woman in a lab coat," Karma looked at her Master. "It was hard to get a good look at her face as we were taking fire from some soldiers with fully automatic rifles."

"Soldiers?" An eyebrow rose on Alice's forehead.

"Yeah, they were in some gray armor, covered from head to toe in the stuff." Elyse folded her arms over her chest and looked to the side. "We could've taken them if we weren't in such a closed space and didn't have to protect Ryder."

"I'm sorry." She heard his voice and her mood changed quickly.

"No, wait I didn't mean it like that!" She tried to backtrack. "You did great in the fight and it's not like you didn't save our butts a few times in that fight, If it wasn't for you and Wrath we wouldn't have made it that far."

He sighed slightly, she could tell it didn't really make him feel better, but an idea popped into her head. "Still, it was my call to let them go through that thing."

"You did it to protect us, and you were right, we would've got badly hurt if we did try." Karma placed a hand on his shoulder, she smiled at him even though he didn't turn his head away from his self-shame.

"Say after we're done with Master Alice, I'll show you the way home and get all cleaned up then I'll show you a good place to get something to eat."

"Home?" Cora questioned. "You already found a place to stay?"

"Pretty much, Elyse offered to be roommates with me." He explains as he turned back to face the group. "It's a good idea and will make living cheaper for the both of us."

"If anything, you both could head off now if you like," Karma said to her team-mates. "You both took a greater beaten than me."

"That's because you shattered yourself anytime you were about to get hit!" Elyse shouted at the girl.

"You make it sound like I shouldn't."

"She has a strong point, Elyse," Ryder added.

"You're taking her side!?"

"There aren't any sides, but her magic helps her take less damage which is a good thing."

"Good for her," Elyse mumbled under her breath.

With a snap of her fingers Alice got the three to look at her, she didn't look too pleased as they were getting off track. "If you three are done with your side conversation, tell me more about these soldiers and that woman. Do you have any clue what they were after?"

"It looked like some type of rock or Egg shaped thing," Ryder spoke up. "It was an orange color, and it had a weird glow to it."

"I see, and about this way they escaped?" She asked.

"They went through some type of green pool, it's hard to explain." He tried to explain.

"It was like a tear just floating there, and they were able to just walk into it." Karma quickly added. "I couldn't see through it so I do not know where it went."

"A floating green tear in space…" Alice looked down at the floor her eyes hidden behind her hair and she slowly rose her thumb to her lip and bit down onto it. This got all of their attention as they were not used to seeing her this deep in thought and they could swear they felt magic energy coming off of her cooling the air around them.

"M-mom?" A hand touched Alice and she looked up to see them all staring down at her, worry-filled faces. "What is it?"

"Nothing that should concern any of you." She turned to Ryder. "That is enough of that, now I have one last question, Ryder."

"Y-yes?" He felt the air come back to him, he didn't even notice he was holding her breath.

"How did the two of them do as a team?" She inquired of the boy. "It was the main point of you three heading on this mission."

"Oh, Well… Ma'am…"

"We did terribly, Master," Karma spoke up as she looked down slightly. "All's we did be fight and bicker with each other, with Ryder trying his best to moderate the two of us."

"That's not fully true, you two were able to get it together." Ryder defended her from herself.

"Yeah, only after you got hurt." Elyse put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Ryder, we need to accept our punishment."

"Elyse being noble?" Karma said with a small smile. "I must say, I'm surprised."

"Don't get used to it, I just know lying to Master Alice is a stupid plan." She looked over to the shatter mage, "What's that grin about."

"Nothing at all, I'm allowed to smile."

"I'm surprised you know that word exist."

"Girls, please, we had a long two days." Ryder stood in between them with his hands up. "Could you please get along for five minutes?"

"No/Unlikely." The girls spoke at the same time, Ryder didn't even have to look to know who was who.

"It's not like I didn't see this coming." She snapped her finger and Ashton popped up behind her handing her papers, she took them without looking and handed it to Ryder, the two girls leaned in to read the paper also. "You four better come up with a team name, as you three will be seeing a lot more of each other."

"Four?" Ryder asked as he looked down the paper which was labeled 'Guild Team Form', His name was on top, followed by Karma Belle, Elyse Sheridan, and Cora Vorpal. The three heads turned to Cora, who jumped from the mass of eyes on her.

"What?" Ryder showed her the paper, and she turned to her mother.

"Don't even start," This got her to shut her mouth. "You will help him keep them in check and now you get to hang out with your friend. So there, now if you need me, Don't. I'll be in my office, I have a lot of phone calls to make."

The short guild master marched off, leaving all guild members standing around looking at each other, not really sure what to do next.

"Team Elyse!" "Like Hell!"

And everything went back to normal.

(Claymoore Mansion)

"Ms. Carman, please tell me this isn't necessary." The lord of the house Benson Claymoore had to ask the youngest member of the team before him. He watched as the white-haired girl was jumping from wall to wall, leaving a trail of string behind hair. The purple haired girl pointed out spots for the girl to go.

"Yes, this is for the safety of your art and to give us an advantage within have to fight." She explained to the older man with the mustache. "You also don't have to worry, Liberty will not damage anything and her webs are made of heavy strong thread, so it's eco-friendly."

The man could only groan softly as he had to watch his empty looked as if spiders live in it for countless years.

"Mr. Claymoore, please leave us to your work sir, I'm sure you are a busy man and have better things to do," Britt said to the man with a bright smile she wore, she has worked with and for her mother, for so long she learned how to handle people and get her way if she needed. "I promise, we will clean up the mess after we are finished and will also have this Serpent Queen in cuffs."

The man stood there before submitting defeat, he just nodded and made his way for the door. "If you need anything, you may ask Ramsey."

"Thank you, Sir." And with that, he was gone and Britt took a deep sigh. "I didn't think he would ever leave, god that felt like a business meeting."

"You really do hate people," Liberty said as she hung upside down from the ceiling, hovering a few feet above Britt.

"It's not like I hate people, I just don't like talking to people I don't know personally." She clarified. "I don't know them and I have to study them on the fly, eek gross."

"G-getting to know people I-isn't so bad." Amanda piped up for the first time for about an hour.

"Do you want to talk to him next time?" Britt turned to quickly turned to the timid girl who quickly looked away.

"Y-you do a much b-b-better job."

"Uh-huh." She turned her attention back to the webbing. "Are you finished, Libby?"

"Y~up!" She started to jump from thread to thread, doing a quick last check. "If this chick trips any thread, I'll know real quick."

"Perfect, now we play the waiting game." Britt had a small laugh and Libby joined soon.

"Yes the waiting game, hahaha."

"Libby, could you make us some hammocks? It's gonna be a long wait."

The three girls hung in their hammocks waiting and talking, well Libby talked, Britt reacted to her and Amanda didn't really know what to do but laugh and add in what she could. Hour by hour went by and Britt was the first one to end up falling asleep, leaving Liberty and Amanda, the former was swinging from a makeshift swing as the latter had her face in a comic book, she had a flashlight on it as the sun was gone and the moonlight wasn't enough for her to see.

"Ya think they are gonna show?" Libby wondered. "I mean it's been dark for a while now."

"I-I think she w-won't show up until late." With a few quick hops from string to string Libby found herself hanging above the redhead who answered her.

"Why's that?" Her white hair mixing with the top of Amanda's red as Libby hung above her upside down.

"W-w-well it would be a lot more e-easy for her to sneak in at night, the darkness would help her with staying out of sight, but the moonlight will be able to help her if she's smart." She lifted her head from her comic to see Liberty's stunned face, Amanda's face lit up as she realized she said everything out loud. "Uh-uh-uh."

"Wow, you are like super smart Amanda."

"O-oh no, I'm just, you know, uhh… I-I'm not that smart." Her face was quickly shoved back into her book.

"Well I th-" Liberty's eyes widen and her head turned towards the floor down below, and quickly took a leap down jumping from one web to another. Amanda was quick to peek down from her hammock and she noticed a person dodging through the web Liberty made, she was moving with amazing agility and grace. Lucky for them the top of the ceiling was dark and made it very hard to see from the ground up. Her head snapped quickly to Britt, who was in a hammock in arms reach, she shook the girl roughly.

"Too easy." The crook said as she took the last step until she was in front of the painting. She wore a smug little smirk on her face, her yellow eyes looked the painting up and down. "I can't believe people paid Jewels for this."

The intruder reached her hand up to the painting only for her natural danger senses to kick in and she quickly performed a back handspring to avoid a kick from Liberty who quickly landed on one of her webs. The uninvited girl stared down the hired help with a glare, her eyes shoot all around her quickly noticing the tripwires was really the girls playing field.

"Hey, so if you would, like not give up and try to fight your way out, that would be totally cool with me, Snake Queen!" Libby said to the crook, she looked the girl up and down. She was slightly sickly looking, her skin was pale and her black hair looked like it had green in it. Libby looked at her yellow eyes and they had a slight slit in it making them look like cat eyes, no wait Snake eyes. Also, the girl was short, a lot shorter than Liberty, like a foot shorter. "Wait are you a preteen? Cause It won't feel right beating up a preteen."

Liberty quickly dodged the kick from the girl by jumping off the thread to a higher one, the black haired girl was quick to pursue. Landing on the thread near Liberty, the intruder lifted her leg up high moving into a fighting stance. Liberty was amazed by the short girl, not many people had the skills or balance to stand on a small thread. But she didn't have time to be awestruck, with a smile Libby lowered herself moving her hands apart, preparing for combat, then something popped into her head.

"I haven't gotten into a real fight fist in a while."

The black haired girl rushed her and Liberty blocked the kick coming towards her face and quickly threw a punch to counter, Libby's arm was grabbed by the dodging thief and with a shift of her body Liberty felt herself being thrown through the air, Liberty quickly recovered grabbing hold onto another one of her webs. The black haired girl was rushing towards the white-haired heroine, Liberty got back onto the wire and was quickly assaulted by kicks. Quickly dodging and parrying the legs, Libby was slightly getting overwhelmed by the girl's speed.

"My Champion Is Strong, But the Battle is Tough, The Fight Is Long, But It Is Not Enough, To Break Her Stride Nor Her Pride, My Champion Will Rise, And Her Foe Will Be Surprised!" The words filled Liberty's ear and she knew what was about to happen. " **Celeritate!** "

The black haired crook looked around to see who was chanting but quickly found herself on the bad end of a fist, shaking off the fist she noticed the odd white-haired girl now had a blue glow coming off of her. Another fist came for her face hardly giving her time to dodge but she managed. The intruder jumped from the thread they were on quickly moving to another, she looked back to see the damn hero giving chase. Down below the fighting acrobats Britt and Amanda stood. Britt had a blue spell circle around her, both her hands together and her eyes locked on Liberty, which wasn't easy as the girl was all over the place.

"Amanda… a little help." Britt asked, but Amanda was trying her best but she didn't have the best aim and she had to make sure she hit Libby and not the thief.

"S-she's moving too fast." Amanda had both hands up. "I-it would be e-easier I could touch her."

"And like normal Liberty fashion, she left without saying a word." Britt had to think of a plan. She watched as Liberty and the intruder were bouncing off of the wires, stopping to trade blows before moving to another. The girl was doing high fly stunts, swinging on the webs, crawling on them upside down. But Liberty was able to keep up with the tricks, but Britt couldn't she was running through her magic quickly and unlike her mother, she didn't have an unnatural pool of it… " _If only she could have been her real mother._ " She quickly had to shake her head, she had to focus, she looked back up only to see a pair of feet coming at her and something pushing her.

It happened so fast but Amanda saw the black haired girl leading Libby lower to the ground and she came right at use as Libby was trying to catch up, The girl landed on a rope doing a handstand above them, Amanda quickly pushed Britt out of the way as a foot crashed into the side of Amanda's head knocking her to the floor.

The girl's momentum didn't stop as her body went high up and with a strong twist, she brought her leg down hard onto Liberty's head. She came down hard onto the floor as the intruder's legs were able to catch on one of the threads saving her from the fall. Britt quickly went to Libby's side and rolled her over to see the girl's eyes were spinning, she was more or less fine but heavily dazed.

"Two down, One to go." Britt turned to see the girl land in front of her, causing her to stand and get into a defenses stance.

"I-I really opposed to fighting, so if you back down now… I'll let you leave." The girl looked Britt up and down and smiled.

"You," She started to talk, pointing at Britt, "will let me leave?" She pointed her herself and give a small laugh. She started to walk over to the purple haired wonder mage who slightly backed up. "You don't even know how to fight, do you?"

"I-" The girl quickly rushed Britt who backed up in freight but the foot meeting her gut caused her to fall forward and pass out. "Night Night, fighter."

And with that done now all's was left was to take the prize she came for, She turned to walk towards the painting only to meet the sight of a redheaded girl wearing an odd outfit, it even came with a cape and a mask.

" _Really a superhero?_ " The girl said within her head, she took another step towards the girl but something caused her to chock. Her eyes quickly started to dart around to see what was wrong but she couldn't find anything else besides the redhead.

"You might want to give yourself," The redhead spoke. "You do not want to do this song and dance with me."

A scowl grew on the girls face as she walked over to the masked girl who didn't even move, the two stood in front of each other. The intruder slowly got into her fighting stance as A lifted both of her arms up bracing herself. The girl quickly went for a kick but a kick to her other leg dropped her to the ground.

"You favorite your right foot I see." A said to the downed girl. "Are you right-handed?"

The black haired girl quickly got back to her feet, getting back into her stance. She quickly went for a spin kick only to be kicked, she felt herself flying back slightly as she hit the ground. She held her gut and started to feel bad for the girl she just kicked, not that bad, but still bad. The girl slowly rose back up to her feet, she glared at the Heroine. Her fingernails grew slightly sharper and the nail slowly turned green as if they were painted. She moved her hands changing her fighting style keeping her hands flat and pointed forward. A stared her up and down, and readied herself.

"Snake Style?" A dodged the strike from the girl and quickly spinning around kicking her in the back of her head. "That's oddly fitting."

The girl turned and jabbed at A who keep dodging the attacks, with each jab A took a step back. Ducking one of the strikes A took a big step in breaking into the girl's personal space, throwing a strong right hook the girl had to dodge with a back-flip, A quickly moved back to dodge the black haired girls attack during her flip.

"You are very skilled." A spoke to the girl once more, she liked her skills and fighting prowess. "We really don't have to fight, you could just give up."

"So you can just send me to jail?" She spoke, she had a lovely voice, slightly raspy but still had a nice sound to it. "I don't think so."

"Well at the moment, your only crime is breaking and entering," A slightly looked behind the girl to see her two knocked out friends… no wait, they are Amanda's friends… Guild-mates she guessed. "Also assault and battery, but I believe that could be looked past. My guild is always looking for promising members and it would be a lot better than being a criminal."

"Do you offer this to everyone you fight?" She questioned.

"Only the ones who show promise," Her answer was quick. "Also you don't seem like a bad person, just misguided and I wish to help."

"Thanks, but no thanks." The snake-eyed girl said. "I don't need your help or anyone's for that matter. Now if you don't mind, I would like to end this fight and leave with my painting."

"I see, well it doesn't matter." A small smile appeared on A's face, "I guess I will have to pull a Cora and force you. Please forgive me for any discomfort you are about to feel. **Propulsion!** "

A small spark of red energy came from Her feet and A took off towards the girl, who was quick to go on the defense. She dodged a left jab only to feel a pain on her side, The girl spin with a kick which only hit the air, she felt her other foot taken from underneath her, dropping her to the floor. She didn't take her time to roll backward getting back to her feet right into A's arms who on had a tight grip on her.

"What!?" The crook was lifted off her feet, she quickly relaxed her body and slipped free from the Hero's grip sliding down A's chest and back to the floor, but a kick to her back sent her falling forward landing on her hands and knees. Looking back she saw a red boot coming at her and not missing a beat she rolled out of the way feeling the wind of the kick shoot past her. She quickly jumped into the webs above to get away from the red-clad woman. She turned to look down at the woman seeing if she was able to give chase, but she didn't, A just looked up at her holding a thread in her hands.

" **Energy Shock!** "

Red electricity moved throughout the entire web system that filled the room, A watched as the black haired girl didn't even have time to react as thousands of volts went into her body, the screams were masked by the crackle of the attack and with that A stopped her attack and watched as the girl fell right into her arms, which than A dropped her to the ground.

"That was for Libby." A said to no one as everyone else in the room was out cold, her body started to and within a bright flash her outfit went from A's back to Amanda's and she gives a small sigh as she placed her on over her heart, it was slightly hard to feel it thanks to her chest but she could tell it was pounding. "Goodness… I think I overdid it this time, But I did a good job."

She pulled the red mask off of her face and looked down at it, happiness slightly overcame her as she remembers when she received the simple little trinket and everything it has done for her and just the people of the world. All the lives it saved and the people it helped over her year of being apart of the guild. She pulled out a small black box, opening it and putting the mask back into it.

"I s-should call Master Alice," Amanda told herself and pulled out her note, calling her guild master late in the evening. After a long moment of ringing, a voice came through the note.

"You just better be dying, Amanda." Her voice was filled with hate which caused Amanda to freeze up.

"Uh-"

"I do not have the time nor am I in the mood for anything, I have a lot to think about." The Master never would speak this bluntly unless something really, really bad happened. "So either hang-up or put your mask on and spit it out." Within a blink, the mask was already covering her eyes again but even then she didn't feel too much better.

"Master, I defeated a thief and I think she could make a good mem-"

"If this is all you called me for, then stop. I do not care what you do, bring the thief, send them to jail, kill them. The only reason I answered is that you rarely call for anything unimportant, but I need all of my lines open. Do **Not** call me again for the next few days unless someone is dying." And with a click, the call ended.

(Within the Guild Hall)

"Yeah, I'm back." Alice turned back to the large table, before her sat multiple crystal balls each projecting an image of a person.

"Was it important?" A male voice spoke gaining her gaze.

"No." She answered simply.

"Come on, My Queen, you don't have to be so blunt with me. You know I love you."

"It's not important, someone just had a request, I answered it." She looked more intense at the hologram of the male. "Leave it alone."

"Mmmm, you know that look of yours makes me weak in the knees." He purred at her.

"If only it would make you weak in the mouth, now shut up." Another voice chimed in, a lighter voice, deeper than Alice's but you could still tell it was a female. "Alice it right, we came here to hear about something more important. And this better is important, I am a very busy woman."

"I don't know who you think you're threatening, Jo-Jo, but you better remember who won our last battle." Alice crossed her arms as she glared at the hologram of the woman.

"We could go another round if you want, I'd be happy to show you just how lucky you were last time." The woman turned to the short guild master.

"Enough." The two turned to the Hologram at the head of the table. "You two will never change, will you?"

"You don't get to give orders anymore, Sara," Alice said to the older woman, who hologram smiled back. "We are all guild masters, or have you forgotten in your old age?"

"You're still a little pup too me, Alice." She looked around at each one of them. "You all are still my Pups, and that will never change. Also, don't let my age fool you, child, I am still as deadly as I was back then."

"Speaking of that?" One more voice chimed in, it was another female's voice. "Why are us non-guild masters here? Unlike Jo-Jo I actually have other things I could be doing."

"Because at the end of the day," An older voice spoke and his hologram came online. "You all are needed to stop the darkness from consuming everything we hold dear."

"Can't you just talk normal for once, old man?" The younger man spoke up once more. "You always got to make things sound so dramatic and over the top."

"Jo," Alice spoke.

"I'm just saying, he could've said, 'protect the world' or some jazz." His hologram leaned back in his seat.

"No one asked brother." Jo-Jo's hologram looked at her brothers. "Anyway, that's everyone of importance, let's get this meeting started."

"Yes," Sara spoke. "Lets."

(Fin)

 **Heeey, yeah this one is longer than normal… I was trying my hand at more detail but I don't know if it did okay or not so tell me in a review.**

 **Also, I posted more fan art of characters, you should go check them out on my DeviantArt if you haven't. It's under this same name EpicCubone, So go check it out, maybe your character is up there, if they aren't… I'll get them made one day.**

 **Laters.**


	9. Anger Management (Part 1)

Chapter 9

"You know I love you. Right?" Elyse spoke to her white-haired roommate who was in the kitchen making them breakfast.

Elyse wasn't going to lie, she was in love with Ryder. He's only been living with her for a week and dear god she doesn't understand how she lived so long with him. The dude can cook for her, he cleaned the whole place by himself beside the heavy lifting she did, he didn't even get on her for being too loud at times. He knew how to go shopping and to buy like actually food, He even managed Jewels well. He got her to save so she wouldn't run out of cash, not that she would admit that she's done that often.

"You've been saying that ever since I said I was going to clean the place." He said to her as he placed her food before her. "If you keep saying it we might have to push our beds together."

Her face turned hot pink from the boy's teasing. If there was one thing she could do without was that, but sadly it was a mainstay of his personality. Every day he would find a way to twist her words to set her off and make her sound like perverts, Which she was not by the way.

"Shut up! You know what I mean!" She shouted at him.

"Do you want a ring first?"

"Yes! Wait, What! No!" His chuckling filled her ears as her face lit up more and her cheeks puffed up. "Stupid laughing you loser!"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop for now, but eat your food it's better when it's hot." He told her with a smile. "No one likes cold pancakes."

"You got that right." She dug into her food with Ryder just watching her with a smile.

(Elsewhere in Mahogany Town)

"I still can not believe a Hero like A would bring a known criminal into this town let alone the guild." Karma was pacing the floor as Amanda who cleaning the dishes. "It's foolish, no it's worse it's asinine. I don't know how someone like that could do something like this."

"M-maybe she had a good reason," Amanda spoke up.

"You defend her actions even after that convict attack you and your friends?" Karma's turn to the girl caused her to jump.

"I-I-I'm not saying t-that… J-just w-we don't know what A was thinking." She hides her face from the purple haired girl. "Y-you would have to ask her."

"That's easier said than done, A doesn't seem to like being in the guild hall." Karma sat in the nearby chair in their dining area. "You've been here longer, do you know anything about her?"

"I've met her a few times." She lied right through her teeth. "She's nice but can be very antisocial. I'm just glad she showed up that night."

"Speaking of that, why was she even there that night? Seems shady."

"I-I don't know, I was the first one k-knocked out." She looked away from her friend. "W-we awoke to find Tanith tied up with a letter from A saying to bring her back with us."

"Right," Karma got to her feet and grabbed her katana from its rank. "Well I need to head out and meet the rest of my 'Team'" She added quotation marks with her fingers. "About whatever we are going to do until this whole punishment is over with, what will you be doing today?"

"Oh, you know… read." Amanda smiled at her roommate who was heading out the door to their apartment. A slightly rare smile but it caused Karma to return it.

"Alright, I'll be off." Karma closed the door behind her. With Karma now gone, Amanda's smile grew even wider as her mask covered her eyes.

"Time to go on patrol."

(At the guild hall)

"You look upset," Britt spoke to her sister who was sitting across from her.

"I'm not."

"You are." She leaned in slightly closer. "Come on tell me what's wrong."

Cora sighed and slumped over. Her arms covered over her chest and her eyes pointed at the table. She really didn't feel like talking about this but she knew Britt wouldn't leave it be, she's always been like this to her.

"I just wanted him to be my friend." She spoke. "Everyone already has their friends and people they are close too. I was hoping Ryder could have been my friend and mine alone, but no thanks to mom I have to share him with an actual time bomb. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with Elyse or Karma but together, just no."

"Like it was the day after, I hardly got to chance to even befriend him. Now he hangs out with Elyse all the time, and thanks to them living in an apartment together he has no time to even think about hanging out with me. Maybe I should just go find a new friend."

"Wow, I would have never known my sister was a big pussy if I wasn't able to witness it firsthand." Britt blinked at her sister.

"What?"

"What do you mean, What? Listen to yourself. Giving up because he was slightly busy? Someone stealing your friend?" Britt looked back at what her dear sister said. "Cora, I don't know Ryder all too way but I'm good at reading people. I'm sure he want's to be your friend. Plus, come on look at you sis, blonde hair, blue eyes, pretty face."

"That sounds so shallow."

"Let me finish. You're kind, sweet, loyal. Oh god how loyal you are, you can hardly tell a lie and is like an open book when it comes to your feelings." Britt went on and on. "What I'm trying to say sis is that you have nothing to worry about, here just ask him if he wants to hang out today."

"But what if he's busy again?" Cora asked.

"Cora Vorpal, I really can not believe what I'm hearing."

"Well, what do you want me to do go up to him and say Hey, Ryder, You want to hang out later?" She asked her more pushing then normal sister.

"Sure."

"Well it's not that easy Britt, you know I'm not good at doing things other than fighting."

"I didn't say that Cora," Britt said with a huge smile on her face. Cora's eyes widen and her head snapped around so quickly Britt was surprised she didn't get whiplash. The siblings looked at Ryder who was standing next to Elyse, the boy had a small smile on his face.

"How long have you've been there!?" Ryder couldn't help but chuckle at the panic in Cora's voice, he took a seat right next to Cora as Elyse sat on the edge of the table.

"Long enough to agree. What do you want to do today?" He quizzed the blond.

"Are we making plans for today?" The fourth member of their team appeared behind the group. "I'm glad I just made it in time."

"Well, I tried to help sis, but this has become way more people than I want to handle." Britt stood from her chair holding her hands up in defeat and left the group to their own devices. "Good luck."

(Elsewhere in Mahogany Town)

"Come on, please, the guild hall is great and everyone is starting to show up more." Liberty pleaded with her new friend, who was curled up in a chair with a book before her.

"No thanks." The snake girl answered simply as she looked up at the swing girl, she was glad that the girls webbing was easy to remove or this place would have been unlivable. Tanith turned her eyes back to her puzzle book trying her best to avoid the annoying girl. That was until she jumped onto the back of her chair nearing causing the whole thing to fall, Tanith grabbed onto the chair tightly to brace herself if they did fall. They didn't.

"Come on, Tani, please. It will be fun and you get to meet everyone and you'll make loads of friends." The girl who was clutched to the back of the chair pleaded.

"Maybe I don't want to make friends." She glared at the chipper pain in her rump. She wouldn't even be in this house if she didn't need a place to stay, it's not like she had a real house to go back to after the kidnapping and it's not like it's a bad house but this girl had no idea of personal space nor did she understand that Tanith did not like her. "Maybe I like to be alone."

"You sound just like Britt, no fun!"

"Do not compare me to anyone." She released the chair and curled up back into it. "And get off the chair!"

"But it's miiine!" Liberty started to rock back and forth causing the girl to hold back onto the seat. "Plea~se, come to the guild with me!"

"FINE! JUST STOP!" She yelled at the girl who jumped off the chair in a cheer, sadly for Tanith the chair shot forward throwing her to the floor. "… I don't like you."

"But you'll soon start to like me." Liberty beamed a bright smile.

(Wonderland's Heart Guild Hall)

"Why are you still here?" Elyse asked the blue-haired guard dog, the two girls sat one of the many tables of the guild. Ryder and Cora went to go hang out at his own request and Elyse didn't feel like going around the town for the rich, and Karma noticed that Cora wanted to alone time with Ryder, nothing wrong with that. But this left the two other teammates alone and with no moderator.

"I'm practicing."

"Practicing what?"

"Learning how to deal with you," Karma said with a stern look at the redhead.

"…" Her eyes narrowed, glaring back at the girl. "You picking a fight?"

"No, I'm only being honest. If we are going to work together, I need to work how to get along with you to a point we can help and work off with each other." She explained. "Our infighting held us back on the mission and I think back on it. What we could've done better, things we could've done together which might have helped. I could've, No, I should've done better. But I couldn't put my petty headbutting aside."

Elyse fell silent at the girl's words, she didn't think it would happen but she agreed with Karma. Even though she didn't really blame herself for everything that happened that day, she still blamed herself for having Ryder give up years off his life to save them. If she didn't panic they might have been able to come up with another plan or something other than that. But they didn't, it happened and now she had to just move on and make sure it never happened again. Getting along with Karma could be a start. She looked towards Karma and like clockwork.

"Why are you staring at me? Didn't anybody teach you that was rude."

She was at it again.

"You looked to be deep in thought, it's very unlike you so I grew worried."

Elyse felt a vein in her head move as her look turned into a glare.

"You trying to piss me off?"

"What? Oh… I've done it again. You misunderstood me." Karma quickly went to correct herself. "You've always been open with things on your mind from what I could tell. So seeing you with a worrying expression on your face caused me to well… Worry."

"… Oh?" Was all Elyse could let out.

"I've noticed… I'm not the best when it comes to wording what I say, I always seem to come off as… What is the word."

"A dickhead?"

"No…" It was Karma who now wore a glare. "Antagonistic. I don't mean to come off as a bad person or to seem like I'm against anyone. I just wanted to stop people from doing anything wrong, Master Alice has these rules for a reason but she's also a busy woman and can't always enforce them."

"That's called being a kiss-ass."

"I call it being a good person, I don't see the point of someone breaking any type of law." The passion behind her voice almost caused Elyse to jump. "Let me ask you something, why are you the way you are?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why are you the way you are? What made you the rebel who enjoys breaking the rules and always looking for a fight?" She interrogated her teammate even to the point where she was pointing at her.

"That's a pretty personal question." Elyse's arms crossed over her chest. "What makes you think something happened to me?"

"Because something happens to everyone to mold them into the person they are today, I want to know what happened to you to make you turn out like this." Elyse popped up from his seat as she glared down at Karma who remained seated, she looked back at Elyse unfazed by the girl's outburst.

"Like What?!" Her voice raised slightly but wasn't loud enough to be counted as a yell.

"Like this." Karma looked her up and down. "A violent, angry, troubled woman who seemed perfectly fine with taking life and gained amusement by watching a teammate who was placed in danger."

"He was fine! If he was in any real danger I would've helped him!" Elyse snapped slamming both her hands down on the table. But Karma jetting up caused her to jump back.

"You don't know that!" She barked, leaning in close to the redhead. "Not only did you not think he could be hurt but you also halted me from helping even taking my attention away from him!"

"He was fine!"

"He was not! He asked you for helped and you blew him off!" She poked Elyse dead on her shoulder. "Then I blew him off because of you! He could've been hurt and it would have been both of our faults, and I don't know about you but I don't want to be at fault for my teammate or friends being hurt. I don't know if you care or not but I know that I want to better myself not to let you drag me down to your level."

Karma removed herself from the table but Elyse grabbed her arm to stop her, Karma pulled her arm away and looked at the girl.

"I'm too heated to continue this, and need to rest for my shift tonight." And with that Karma stormed off leaving Elyse at the table by herself gritting her teeth.

"… He was fine… I knew he would be." She said to no one, or more like to herself. She removed herself from the table wanting to go home now. That damn girl… "She pisses me off!" Talking all high and mighty, making it seem like she was a bad person. Why? Because she enjoyed having fun sometimes? Because she didn't follow every little rule like a good little girl? Did that make her a bad person?! She knew if Ryder was in over his head she could've saved him! It would've been easy, "The Damn Mutt Doesn't Know What She's Talking About!" She growled word.

She kept her hands to her side trying not to touch anything because deep down she wanted to punch everything, being talked down on was bad enough but Karma talking down to her as if she was important or someone with power. Asking about someone's past before you even get to know them, judging them, asking what is wrong with a person. Each thing pissed her off she could just! The sound of wood splintering filled her ears as she watched the door tumble down the stairs. Crap… She kicked the door in.

"Elyse..." She heard Ashton's voice behind her and she sighed.

"I know… I'll fix it…"

(Within the Town)

" _Okay, so I got him to hang out with me_." Cora spoke internally. " _… Now, what do we do? We've just been walking around aimlessly, I didn't plan those through. I should just abort the whole thing, this was a dumb idea, a stupid idea._ " Her eyes slide over to the white-haired boy who was just happened to be looking back.

"… _How long has he been staring at me!?_ " Sweat started to bead down the side of her face. " _Why is he staring at me, is there something on my face? My teeth? Why am I so nervous now, we were fine on the train. What is happening to me!? I must look like a weirdo!_ "

"Calm down." A voice told her.

"It's not that easy… Wait, what?" She noticed it was Ryder who spoke to her and she answered him.

"You seem to be overthinking something." He said. "Let's go get a coffee and see if we can calm you down."

"… Coffee sound nice." Cora said with a small smile. The pair walked side by side down the sidewalk of this large town. It was a lovely day in the summer season meaning it was hot, but Cora loved the eat it was the only time you could eat ice cream. Oh, that would go great with the coffee, maybe a cake too. "Can we get cake too?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Oh, I know the best place!" She gripped his hand and started to pull him along. "It's a place I haven't been too in a while but they have all the best stuff."

After taking a bunch of twists and turns down side streets and small blocks and a good five minutes of running Ryder found himself on his hands and knee, doing the best he could to catch his breath.

"Goodness, you're out of shape." He heard Cora say causing him to look at the smiling blond.

"I'd have to be in shape to be out of it." He got a chuckle from her.

"You look to be in shape from what I can tell because it might just be your cardio. It's hard to tell with the types of shirts you wear, I'd have to see you without it but you fill out your shirt really well." She noticed Ryder was staring at her once more. "What?"

"Nothing, just not really used to a girl trying to get me out of my shirt so quickly." A smile grows on his face as hers lit up redder than her vest.

"Stop being a pervert!" She yelled and pulled him back to his feet as he chuckled at her expense. "You're buying now."

"Now it wouldn't be much of a date if I didn't."

"Hey don't be sexist, girls can pay too you know." She playfully snapped back.

"Oh, are you insisting?" He asked with a small grin on his face once again. "Because I would hate to be rude."

"Yeah, I thi… You're not going to trick me nor us your wordplay! And this isn't a date, we are hanging out." She poked his chest before saying. "You'll pay this time, I'll cover next time. That's how friends do things."

He nodded with a smile she turned around and kept their way to whatever shop she was leading them too. He couldn't help but smile how she went from a ball of mess to the confident girl he's heard so much about, and he was glad he was able to help even if it's just a little. Now all's he had to do was help the rest of his team get along if he could, then maybe he could move on to helping himself. He noticed his eyes were staring at the ground and quickly fixed himself as Cora turned to point at the cafe, He wore his smile. He didn't want people to worry about him, he doesn't deserve any of it. Not until he made things right.

Not until he found Akira.

(Fin)

 **Hey it's me, So yeah, talking chapter I'm still working on the Arc for this one and it will start sooner or later, most likely soon. And The other mages should show up soon whenever they are done their business.**

 **Also, I only planned on having a small handful of members who will be main character types. And sadly most S Class member's won't be Main Characters, but I will have them have their own Mini Arc's from time to time and they will also team-up with groups of course.**

 **Lastly, So for now Wolves Pride, Wonderland's Heart and Omega Hydra is pretty much full. But Noble Roar and Archangel's Breath are pretty empty and would like to be filled if you have OC's to send in, but I will do things a bit different. This time you must Use the Profile I made out, I know some of you have OC's on standby which is awesome but so of the profile formats I get are very not for me, So if the OC is not on the Profile I made I won't look at them, even though they are most likely awesome.**

 **Also, I need villains if you like they would be great too but if, who knows maybe someone's baddy with becoming an Arc in themselves.**

 **Umm That's it, bye bye.**


	10. Anger Management (Part 2)

Chapter 10

(Anger Management)

Cora was having a great time. That was a very refreshing statement for her. Normally when the girl would go out on the town she would have fun, but there is only so much fun you can have by yourself. It would get, you know lonely. But not today, she had Ryder to keep her company. Pretty much her first real friend, who wasn't a family member and he seemed like he was enjoying himself too. That helped make things less awkward, thank goodness.

At the moment the pair was sitting within Cora's favorite cafe in the whole land of Neo Fiore. Bake n Cake, The Most Tastiest Place on Earthland. They also made the best coffee, well second best depending on who you ask, her cousins were the first to come to her mind. But it didn't matter, she was here and she was happy.

"It's funny," Ryder spoke causing her to look up from her swirling coffee. "I would have never guessed I could get along with someone else who came from… well, wealth."

"What do you mean?"

"Well normally other people only wanted to spend time with me because they believed it would put them into positions of power, or their parents would tell them to do it."

Cora's eyes widen when she realized that "I've had the same problem!" She didn't mean to blurt that out and slapped her hands over her lips with a small yelp slipping out. The boy could only chuckle as a response. It was contagious.

"It's good to know my first world problems are not just my own." He said as she started to get a hold of her giggles. "Anyway, are you ready to head to the park?"

"Oh, right. We don't really have all day." She noticed how late in the day its become.

"Oh, no. You're stuck with me all day." Ryder had to correct. "Unless you don't want to?"

"No! I DO!" She burst up from the table causing a small scene, luckily it was a slow day for the place. "I mean, I still want to hang out."

"Alright, let me go pay real fast." He said as he exited the table. She gave him a small nodded as she took another sip from her cup. She guessed Britt was right, what was the worse that could happen?

(Bell Tower.)

A stood atop of the Bell Tower, it was her favorite spot. She had a perfect view of the whole town. Her town. She swore to be this towns protector, it's sentry. It would be the first of many as she would soon protect the whole world. But that's thinking a little too big for right now, so she's keeping it small.

Her patrol was really slow, as the town was pretty much made for the rich but it still had its own slums where crime would take place from time to time. Not that she just assumed people in the slums were criminals, it's just, you know.

"I should really stop narrating to myself." She said to herself. "And I guess I should work on talking to myself, it's a little weird."

"You think?"

"I do…" A nearly leap from the roof in fear as she turned to see another person on the rooftop. "Jaron!"

"A." A looked the man up and down, as she calmed herself. She was scared but she could be easily startled when caught off guard like that.

She didn't have too many friends within the guild, or outside of it if she was telling the truth. But Jaron Vale was one of them. It helped that they had a similar personality, well mostly. Jaron wasn't shy and didn't need a mask. He brandished his face for the world to see when he acted. But that wasn't the only thing they had that was similar. People would sometimes confuse them for siblings, twins even.

His short spiky hair slightly matched her long straight hair as they were the same color of red. They both had slightly tanned white skin, her skin was slightly more flawless as his arms held tattoos hidden under his clothes. Speaking of his clothes they had same color palette but inverted. He wore a dark red jacket with the guild symbol smack dead on his back in black. The rest of his outfit was also black, The T-shirt, sweatpants and boots, all black with hints of red. As A was red on the bottom with her skirt, boots, and cape with little hints of black and a black corset to finish it off.

It was all by accident, she promises.

"So, you on over-watch?" He asked the girl.

"Yes, nothing is really happening today though."

"How unfortunate."

"No, it's a good thing. That mean's nothing bad has happened." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as your happy, I guess." He took a few steps closer to the girl, the height difference was noticeable as he stood half a foot taller than A. "It's a pretty town."

"She is." A smile grew on her face. "She is a very pretty city."

"It's a girl?"

"All cities are girls." She stated

"… That's sexist."

"It's a fact."

"A sexist fact." He turned to her. "Are you coming pass the guild today?"

"I might, most likely I won't. But I might." She looked towards him. "How did it go asking out the girl you liked?"

"You mean Amanda?" He quizzed.

"No, you already told me about _That_ one. I mean with that other girl."

"Oh, yeah I didn't even try. She lives pretty far and didn't have magic, life would've crossed in all the wrong ways." He explained. "Oh well, I need to report to Master Alice."

"Alright, it good to see you back in one piece and to see you didn't return as a ball of fire."

"What can I say, I've been working on it. Well, see you later." And with that Jaron jumped from the roof heading straight down. A knew he would be fine so she didn't even look but turned her eyes back to her town.

"… Wait, Master Alice is out of town."

(Not Too Far Away)

"So have you always lived in this town?" Ryder asked the pretty blond.

"Yeah, for as long as I could remember. My family helped found the town and has been an important part of its development." She explained. "I have never really been apart of any of it though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mom has always gone to fundraisers, parties and other things like that. She always gave me a choice if I wanted to come or not, and after I learned people would only want to be my friends because of my mom, I just didn't want any part." She looked up to the sky. "Mom didn't mind too much or she just didn't care. She doesn't need me to get any political join or anything. She never needed to be underhanded or sneaky like a lot of the others."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she always believed herself a Queen, if she wanted something she would take it. Even if she had to show force." She quickly looked over at the white-haired boy. "Now, I know that sounds messed up but she was always pretty fair."

"Hey, I'm not judging. I have not right, my father was one of the most underhanded people I've ever seen." He smiled at her as a sign saying 'You're fine'.

Suddenly something bumped into Cora, knocking her right into Ryder. The boy was able to react quickly, catching the girl before she could fall over. Once they knew she was safe they turned to the culprit and Cora eye's widen.

"Oops sorry, Princess." He said as he rubbed the back of her head.

"What are you doing back in town?" She asked the man as she got back on her feet.

"Not too long ago, I'm on my way back to the guild hall right now."

"Oh… Uhh… Cool."

"Still awkward I see." His smile turned into a grin.

"It's not awkward, we just don't have anything to talk about so… uhh… bye?" Cora started to walk away from the man while pulling Ryder's arm.

"Not going to introduce me to your new friend?" Cora stopped and sigh, she turned to the redhead.

"Jaron this is Ryder, the newest member of the guild. Ryder this is Jaron, one of the other S Class members of the guild." She did her best to get it over with quickly.

"It's nice to meet you," Jaron spoke first.

"Likewise."

"Done?" She asked she didn't really like someone else being apart of together alone time. No bike needed three wheels.

"Yes, let me not ruin your date." Jaron still wearing that grin.

"Well let's go, Ryder. We can still get ice cream." She started to pull him away again. "Also not a date."

"HOLD IT!" A voice appeared from nowhere and Ryder already knew who it was. A sound of organ keys playing filled the air and a black cloud of smoke appeared momentarily before blowing away reveling Wrath, in her normal black sundress and her hair done in twin tails. Her black eyes stared deep into the gray eyes of Jaron.

"Wrath before you get started, I'm not on a date and you know your mother doesn't like when you summon yourself," Ryder spoke to the small child.

"I'm not here for you Ryder."

"My real name? Wrath what's wrong?" But before he could get an answer, Wrath took a mighty leap towards Jaron, who was still in a bit of shock by the magic before him. And with a balled up fist, she hit the man dead in his face sending him flying down the road, bouncing every few feet rolling to a stop.

"Wrath what the hell!?" Ryder ran over to the girl, Ryder quickly had to grab her arm before she took off.

"Get off me!" She yelled as Cora ran over.

"What in the world was that!? Ryder, do you know what she just did!?" Sweat was dripping down Cora's face as she looked at Ryder.

"She just attacked that guy and I'm trying to find out why!" He wasn't yelling at her but trying to hold her back was hard. Wrath couldn't hurt Ryder, but she was still strong even when not using her full strength. "Wrath what has gotten into you!?"

"He Has!"

"What does that even mean? We just met him what could he have done?!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Cora wasn't handling this all too well. "I need to call mom… Oh my god what do I do!?"

"Cora, calm down, I can't have you freaking out on me too." Ryder wanted to get a handle on what was happening.

"I can't, I'm freaking out! Ryder do you know who that it!?" She asked. "Of course you don't your new, oh good, I can't handle this."

"What is going on!?" Ryder asked, he heard a loud growl and looked towards Wrath to see it wasn't her, well it wasn't until now. She was matching another growl. His eyes moved toward the man he just met Jaron. Who was walking towards them, his eyes glowing a familiar red, a very familiar red.

"C-Cora… Just who is that man." Ryder asked as Wrath broke free from his grasp and started to run down the road towards the man.

"Jaron Vale, The Wrath of Wonderland." And with that, a quick and simple thing came to his mind. A reminder more of it, the only thing Wrath asked for when she agreed to become his spirit. Just one simple thing she wanted has just become a very, very, very bad task.

 _ **You will help me find and defeat the person who is using my powers.**_

He could only watch as the two embodiment of Wrath were running towards each other, Eyes glowing a deadly red. The sound of Cora was Hyperventilating, wasn't helping as they watched the two clash causing a massive shockwave that shattered every piece of glass on the block and forcing Ryder to stumble back slightly.

"Ryder we have to get them out of Mahogany!" Cora grabbed the boy by his arms shaking him fiercely. Before he could even speak the two found themselves separated by the little angry girl flying between them and Jaron giving chase.

Cora was no longer having a great time.

(Fin)

 **Hey, it's me, Epic.**

 **Much shorter chapter this time, but you can see why.**

 **The Underworld Spirit of Wrath vs The Wrath Of Wonderland. Place your bets.**

 **Also, my friend Derekjay2000 has restarted** **Archangel's Breathe** **so if you want to read it and be apart of it, you'll have to go over there. From what I can tell, it should turn out to be good. They do a great job and takes care of characters nicely.**

 **Oh, and I've started Omega Hydra for those who want to check it out. Just a little more of something to read.**

 **And remember to Review to tell me how I'm doing, what you like, what you don't like anything really. Also, don't forget to follow, it's less for me and more for you to stay up to date if you want. Because I don't really have a posting time frame, so it like surprises.**

 **Uhh… that's it. Bye.**


	11. Anger Management (Part 3)

Chapter 11

(Anger Management)

Jaron has been working on keeping his anger in check and he had been making a good headway, he hasn't lost his temper for 34 days almost a new record. Thanks to all of the world Master Alice's help and training, it took a lot to trigger him. But this little girl has sent him other the edge just from her mere presence.

A powerful blow to his side dropped the man to his knees, he quickly spun his body backhanding the child sending her flying into a small nearby car, tipping it over on its side. Getting back to his feet and without skipping a beat he took out towards the car. Wrath broke free from the car and noticed the large man rushing toward her, she walked around the car grabbing the front grill and with a strong shift of her body, she threw the car at him which he ran right through.

"Send her back, Send her back! sendherback! SendHerBack!" Cora was yelling into Ryder's ear as she watched the two embodiment of Wrath clashed again.

"I'm trying but she won't leave!" He looked down at his key. "Or, she can't leave…"

"What does that even mean!?" Cora looked away from the battle, turning her attention to Ryder.

"I made a deal with Wrath, to help her beat whoever it is stealing her powers. Turns out, it's Jaron."

"… I can't breathe," Cora said fanning herself, the sound of people screaming and running past them fully gained the attention of the pair as the two combatants stood in deadlock, the force behind the two was slowly creaking the street below them. "What do you do Ryder!?"

"When Wrath becomes fixated onto something she rarely puts it to the side, we need to lore Jaron out of town and she will follow!"

Ryder was suddenly thrown back when Wrath flew into him sending them both sailing down the block. He was able to somewhat protect her from the first bounce but they quickly pulled apart from the force of the impact and tumble down the road. Wrath slide to her feet getting ready to rush back in but she noticed Ryder just slide to a stop on his side.

"Rydee!" She went to his side to check on him. "Are you hurt!? Did that cunt hurt you!?"

"Owww… Swearing…" He turned to look at her to see her glowing red eyes staring back at him. "How can you be caring and pissed at the same time."

"How dare you!" She turned to Jaron as a black mist slowly formed around her.

"Bitch! You're the one starting stuff! Now you're about to pay!" He yelled back his fist beating on his chest twice. " **Redem-** " He felt a something hit him on his side of his body, hard. His head turned slowly to see Cora behind him with her fist up ready to brawl.

" **You hit me?** " His voiced scared the daylights out of her. " **Apologize**."

"I'm sorry." Quickly jabbing him across his face, he went straight for a backhand which she ducked and give him to big hits to his ribs. "I'm really sorry!"

"Cora what are you doing!?" She heard Ryder ask but she was to busy dodging her guildmate's heavy attacks and counter hitting.

"If I can get him mad enough- Woah!" She ducked and spun around the Sin Mage. "I might get him to-" She gave him a hard hit to his ribs once more. "He'll chase me!"

"That's a horrible plan!" He turned to Wrath who was slowly growing in size. "But hurry I don't really have any way of stopping her!"

" **CORA!** " She gasped as Jaron landed his first hit on her which she blocked, but it didn't matter as she was sent down the block smacking into a car and flipping over it landing on the sidewalk. "Cora!" Ryder called for his friend.

"… I'm O-Okay." She yelled out from behind the car.

"Cora run!" Cora staggered back to her feet to see Jaron running towards her at full speed.

"Epp!" She quickly took off away from him leaving the sight of Ryder.

 **You Dare Run From Me?!**

Ryder turned to Wrath to see that she turned into her true form as a giant black hound. Her eyes glaring at Jaron as he chasing after Cora. Wrath turned to Ryder moving faster than he could react she bent over with her jaws wide open and slammed it closed on him, eating him. Releasing a powerful howl Wrath took off after Jaron who was hunting down Cora.

(Serrano's Apartment)

Serrano wasn't having a good week.

First off she ran into her mother. Now don't get her wrong, Serrano loved her mother. The woman gave her life, raised her and trained her, she was also the only parent she had thanks to her father being a deadbeat. But she didn't like her mother for just as many reasons as she had to love her, she didn't even feel like thinking about it.

Next, Master Alice left with her mother which put her in charge of the guild while she was away. Aunt Alice never trusted anyone with anything business related unless they were family. Her half-brother, Ashton Hawke. (Who kept the family name, as she had both of her parent's last names.) He ran the bar even when Alice was within the guild. Her cousin, Brittany handled the club and its staff, which she always found odd as she has never seen a more anti-social girl. But that meant she was left in charge of the guild, Now I know you might be wondering why Alice didn't put her own child in command of the guild, her own flesh and blood, well the answer was simple.

Cora could not handle pressure.

Which put her in control of the guild, the guild filled with the most anti-social members she has ever seen. The guild who members already made the people of the town they live in incredibly uncomfortable. But she could handle it. But what she couldn't fully handle right now was a pain in the ass dog she had to deal with.

Blake Pryde, aka her best friend.

Whenever Blake did anything remotely wrong and she knew it, she would call Serrano pretty much right after she cooled off. Normally it would be small things like the time she beat up a guy for looking at her chest or the time she destroyed a small shop for scamming her. Then there were the more severe problems, like committing murder, assassinations, and kidnapping. I mean sure technically everyone she did it too was a bad person in some shape or form, but it is still illegal.

This time wasn't too much of an extreme, the only thing she did was take a mission by a mysterious stranger, overrun a town with monsters, her team member nearly killed her younger brother and she came close to using her ultimate attack on all of her brother's friends, Oh and something about a giant monster they just let get away.

Yeah, so it was still really bad, but she could do worse. Luckily she was done her tail and was moving on to a normal topic for her boys.

" _So, how's that hunk of meat Julius?!"_ Serrano could only roll her eyes.

"I haven't seen him in months." She explained as she filed her nails slowly, trying to get them just right.

" _Well… That sucks."_

"I'm sure he's-" a loud crash quickly stole Serrano's full attention causing her to hop up out of her bed.

" _Breaking stuff?"_ She heard Blake question her.

Serrano walked over to her window peering out of it, her eyes looked around the area. Nothing seemed out of place. The birds are flying, the clouds darken slightly so it might rain today, and a car was crashing back down to the streets below followed by the sound of a howl. Her eyes moved to where the howl came from and a giant black creature with glowing red eyes was rampaging down the street a few blocks away.

" _Bunny Butt?"_

"Blake, I'm going to have to call you back." She made her way towards her front door, she quickly scooped up her sword. "A giant black dog appears to be a rampage through the town."

" _Ohh… Kay?"_

"Yes. I'll call you back."

" _Okay, have fun."_ Serrano hung up her Note and slide it down into her boob pocket and quickly left out the door.

(Wonderland's Heart Guild Hall)

"Looks good as new." Ashton inspected Elyse's handy work as she just finished fixing the door and its frame. "Any better I'd have to hire you as a handywoman."

"No thanks, I'll stick to being a mage." His eyes moved over to her noticing her eyes looking towards the floor.

"You want to talk about what happened?" She turned to him. "I'm a really good listener."

She didn't move nor did she take her eyes off of him, he could only wonder what was going through her brain right now. He didn't personally know Elyse too well but Ashton has always been a good judge of character and he could tell she was a sweet girl with just a bit of a hard past. She had to toughen herself up for the world which isn't a bad thing, but it did mean her emotions could get the better of her. It's easy to act tough, it's hard to stay tough. He would know, he is his mother's child.

"Getting it off your chest would do you some good, and I'll even sweeten it with a piece of cake."

"Are you trying to help me or get me in the back of your truck?"

"No cake then?"

"… I want the cake."

"I guess you're getting in the truck then." Ashton smiled at her as the pair walked over to the bar. "Take a seat and I'll bring the cake."

She watched as the blonde walked into the back room behind the bar, once he was out of sight she released a heavy sigh. She wasn't having a good day, well she was at first but then she had to hang out with her 'Team' even if she didn't want to. She didn't have a problem with Ryder, or Cora really. Just Karma.

A cake being placed in front of her fished from her own mind. She looked down at the treat and it looked amazing. A beautiful vanilla cake with beautiful whipped icing and a strawberry to top it off. Her mouth couldn't help but water.

"On the house." He said with his award-winning smile. "So tell me what's bugging up as you eat."

"It's not a real problem, just that damn mutt getting on my nerves." She took the small fork that was given to her and ate a small piece of the cake. "She is always on her high horse and talking down to me as if she's so much better. It pisses me off!"

"What did she say to upset you this badly?" He had to ask. "You are normally a lot more careful not to break anything."

Why are you the way you are?

That was the first thing that came to her mind. What does that even more? He might know, Ashton is pretty smart.

"She…" Elyse looked up at him and sighed. "She asked me why I'm like this."

"Like what?"

"A violent, angry, troubled person." The words were still fresh in her head. "A person who gained enjoyment by watching her friends in danger."

"Are you?"

"No!" her head shot towards his after hearing him ask, her face was easy to read. He rattled her. "I'm not like that at all!"

An eyebrow rose and she was quick to notice.

"Okay, I can be angry… and violent at times." She rubbed the back of her head. "But I'm not a troubled and I don't want my friends to get hurt."

"Did he get hurt?"

"No!" She said quickly but then it dawned on her. "Well, not really, but he didn't get hurt with the moment she was talking about. He did get hurt later on but we all got into a fight with bandits but I didn't just sit back and watch, I was mixed in the fight too."

"Then which moment was she talking about?"

"Uhh… soo… we ambushed a couple of guards, Me and the Mutt took out our guards with ease. Well, I beat mine with ease, She took longer than needed." She recalled the events to the bartender. "Ryder wasn't really good… but the bandit was just rolling with it, he didn't even attack Ryder and even encouraged him to try harder. So I didn't see anything wrong with it you know?"

Ashton just stared at her, his gaze made her become uneasy. He didn't look upset with her or anything, she couldn't tell how he felt about it. His green eyes just staring down at her.

"And do you not see anything wrong with this?"

"I mean…" She looked away slightly to remove his stare off of her. "I guess he could've got hurt, but he didn't. So it doesn't matter right?" She returned her gaze to him.

"Well then, if you see nothing wrong then there isn't a problem."

"Yeah, I'm glad someone agrees with me." She said with a smile.

"I never said I agreed with you, I only said if you don't see a problem then there isn't one." He turned away from her taking her plate. "Just because someone like me or Elyse disagrees with you doesn't mean you're wrong, you are only wrong when you believe you're wrong."

" _Wait… So he doesn't agree… But I'm not wrong… Doesn't that make him wrong…"_ She rubbed the top of her head before shouting. "I don't feel like thinking about this I'm going for a walk!" She got up from the seat and made her way to the exit. Sadly she couldn't keep her mind off what he said.

" _What does that mean, how can I be right in my actions and you tell me that I'm right but still think I'm wrong. That makes no senses."_ She walked past the works on the club level as they were getting ready for the day but she was too deep within her mind to notice the one standing before her and she collided with the worker.

"Oh sorry about that," Elyse said as she started to look up at the person and her eyes quickly widen. Before Elyse was the person who caused her to be racking her brain over nonsense. "Karma. What are you doing here?"

"Me?" She questioned the redhead. "I work here if you recall. What are you doing here, you rarely step foot onto this floor and you normally leave out the employ door rather than the front."

"What do you spy on me?!" She gives the blue haired girl weird looks.

"No, I watch you as I do everyone else." She ran her thumb over the words across her busty bust. "I am one of the only mage security guards here so I need to be extra vigilant."

"Yes, but," Another voice chimed in, the purple haired manager gained their attention. "Your shift doesn't start for another five hours, Karma. So you're not getting paid for being here."

"I don't need payment, Britt. I just wish to help."

"Sound like Amanda wasn't home and you got bored." A blush grew on the blue-haired girl's face that rivaled her roommate's hair. She coughed into her fist before she spoke.

"That is not the case at all."

"Don't you two have a team you can be hanging out with or something?" Britt asked as she turned her eyes back to her clipboard. "Because I prefer mages to stay off this floor if they are not working. Mainly you." She pointed at Elyse.

"Me!? What did I do!?"

"The Door?"

"… That was an accident."

"Well, you can Accident yourself outside, the both of you."

And with that, the two suddenly found themselves outside the front door being slammed in their faces. They couldn't help but look at each other for being kicked out without doing anything. Plus they also didn't have anything to do.

"I guess I'll go for a walk." Karma was the first one to speak as she turned around but suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Elyse…"

A powerful howl was heard, causing Elyse to spin around.

"What was that!?" She took quick notice of what Karma was looking at. A large black hound running through the town, but not any black dog. It was Ryder's black dog. Running a rampage. Though… the town. It finally sat in her mind.

"Oh, Shit!" The redhead yelled snapping out of her state of shock. "Wrath!?"

"We need to move! Fast!"

The pair quickly took off running towards the town with a newfound sense of urgency.

(The Clock Tower)

A was about to return home and was going to make some fudge dipped pretzels. She also had a book just waiting for her. Yeah, her town was fine and nothing was happening today just like most of the days which was a good thing. It meant the town was safe… even if it meant she was bored, people were safe which was much more important.

Just as she was about to leap from the roof the sudden sound of glass shattering gained her attention, it wasn't as if someone dropped a cup, no it was a lot of glass. She looked over towards where she heard the sound come from, her eyes narrowing to help her focus. Her gaze kept moving trying to pinpoint where the problem was coming from, she quickly found out as a car popped into view from behind a row of a house. Without a blink, she was already flying through the air heading towards the commotion, leaping roof to roof.

"What on Earthland was going on?" She asked herself as she landed on a roof a few blocks away, she could see onlookers trying to get gleams of whatever was happening and the towns local police responding. She then heard a woman gasp and point at something, A turned to see the head of a giant beast poking out from behind a row of houses. Before unleashing a powerful howl which caused the people below to shield their ears with their hands. The officers below did not know how to handle this.

This looked like a job for, A.

(Fin)

 **Hey, it's me… EpicSlowpoke, as it took me to long to make this.**

 **But yeah looks like a lot of players will be apart of the battle, but the question is, how will this all play out? Who is the bad guy when there isn't one? Who do you want to win? Tell me about it the reviews.**

 **Also, I'm going to try and make the fighting better, I'm still working on it… Sorry if they are lackluster right now.** **Also, I'll try to keep them from being all over the place.**

 **Uhh, Review and tell me things, nice or not so nice. And follow so you know when I update cause I still don't update on time.**

 **Love you Bye.**


	12. Anger Management (Part 4)

Chapter 12

(Anger Management)

Cora dropped as low as she could dodging the fist that tore through the wall just behind like wet paper. Using her hands to stop herself from slamming into the ground, skipping slightly the blond took off running down the road. She could feel her fellow S class mage right behind her, his rage was leaking from his body that she swore she could taste it. She could see the edge of town closing in, her head slowly looked back… That turned out to be a mistake.

The glowing red eyes of Jaron burned into her mind, but not just that, a giant hound with similar red eyes was chasing right behind him. The sight alone put more than enough fear into her to give her a boost of speed.

"No one said anything about monsters!" She turned her head back forward, her face drained of color. "I don't deal well with Monsters!"

The change of incline almost caused Cora to fall right on her face but thanks to her hands she was able to quickly pick herself up. Just in the nick of time too as Jaron slammed his fist right behind the young girl. With a quick turn, she swung a hard right hook across his face. She felt a right hook of her own. Cora felt herself flying through the air only to skip off the ground once or twice. Use the momentum from the skipping she was able to roll back to her feet sliding to a stop. Just in time to see another punch heading towards her face. She jumped backward, her guildmates fist slightly grazing her nose.

Cora readied herself as she stared at the man. She really didn't want to fight him but she would if she had too. Jaron took a step closer just before a giant pew blindsided him, sending sailing away from the blond haired girl. Slowly lowering its head the dog opened it's mouth dropping Ryder from it.

"Uhhh… At least you brush your teeth like I told you too." She heard the white-haired boy say as he picked himself up. She would normally go help him up but he was really gross at the moment, he could help himself.

"Ryder what do we do now?" Cora asked, not really sure what to do with the two embodiment of wrath facing off.

"We'll have to let them fight it out." He answered as he moved to her side. "All's we have to do is keep them from doing any more damage to the town."

"I feel like we should really try stopping them," Cora spoke up. "Jaron will be willing to hear us out if we get him to calm down."

"But Wrath won't." Ryder had to stomp on that idea. "She has been looking forward to this moment for a long time, even before I met her."

Cora turned to see Jaron dodging Wrath's pews from crushing him into the ground. She noticed his arms had a dark red aura around them shaping them like claws. She was about to speak but Ryder beat her to the punch.

"Wrath watch out for him!"

Jaron jumped high with a slash knocking the dog high off its feet sending it toppling over onto her back. Not wasting the opening Jaron leaped into the air over Wrath, arms pulled back ready to stab the underworld lord. Wrath lifted her head up, her mouth quickly opened sweeping black flames from his mouths engulfing the sin user. The stream of flames sent him crashing and burning to the ground but Wrath didn't stop as she kept bringing the heat.

"Jaron!" Cora yelled about to rush over to his aid but Ryder stepped before her. "Ryder move! She killing him!"

" **Redemption!** " She heard Jaron's voice. Suddenly Wrath's mouth was slammed shut as he jumped from the flames uppercutting the hound. Wrath let out a roar of pain as she staggered backward. Shaking her head to remove the dizziness, she could see Jaron now had a red aura around his whole body.

 **How dare you keep using my power!**

" **It's my power now!** "

Cora could feel her blood turning cold as the two Sins spoke with dark soulless voices.

 **Ryder.**

"I know Wrath, but you are not allowed to kill him. Just beat him." He ordered the hound.

 **Fine.**

"Ughh!" He dropped to one knee and Cora was quick to check him. His vines turned purple and his heart rate increased to an unreal rate. His breathing has become heavy but very slow. Touching him revealed that his body has become very cold.

"What's wrong!?"

"Nothing, Wrath is just using my magical power to become stronger." He explained quickly. "I'm just still not used to her taking so much in a short amount of time."

Cora turned back to the battle to see Wrath shooting at black flames at Jaron who was running around the large Sin. Scrounging the poor grassy plains with dark fires, smoke slowly started to rise up.

"Oh man… How do I explain all this to mom?" Cora had to ask herself once more.

"How about you explain it to me." Cora's head almost snapped back as she turned to see her cousin walking towards her. Even if her face didn't show it Cora could tell when Serrano was upset by the way she walked and she wasn't in a good mood. But it seemed like no one was at the moment. "Why was there a giant hound rampaging through our town? And why are you not helping Jaron help take that monster down?"

"Well… you see…"

"It's my fault." Serrano's eyes turned to Ryder as he stood up. "Wrath holds a grudge against Jaron and I can't send her back home."

Serrano stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Fine, then I will help him take down this monster."

"You can't!" Ryder yelled as he took a step before her, Serrano stare quickly turned into a glare.

"Move now or I will remove you."

"I can't let you fight her," Ryder said as he held his arms out blocking her path slightly more.

"And why is that?" Serrano asked as she placed her hand on the hilt of her blade.

"I have a deal with Wrath. I have to help her beat the man stealing her power if you interfere then I'll have to fight you too." Serrano nodded her head to his explanation. Sadly she didn't care as she drew her sword slashing at Ryder if it wasn't for Cora already pulling him back the bad might have been badly cut.

"Cora does not protect him!" She readied her blade. "He has attacked a member of the guild, attacked the town and is now willing to attack me."

"Look this is just a lot more complicated than it needs to be, all's we need to do is to let them fight it out."

"Move, Cousin," Serrano ordered her fellow blond. She got her answer once Cora's arms glowed for a moment before red braces appeared on her arms and hands. The two stood in their ready to fight.

"Do you really want to do this Cora?" Another voice was heard. Suddenly a red blur landed next to Serrano, slowly rising to her feet A stood aside her guildmate before lowering herself into her fighting stance.

"A, please don't do this. It's a big misunderstanding." Cora beseeched the redheaded girl. But seeing her not moving from her spot nor her stance Cora could only let out a small sigh.

"Cora, that monster made a mess within the town." A said. "My town."

"Hey, Jaron was throwing cars too."

"Cora, you know I don't want to fight you." A spoke as red lightning came off her body. "But I will not leave my friend to fight this monster alone."

"She is not a monster!" Ryder snapped gaining the girls attention. "You both keep calling her that. She's not a monster, she's just an upset little girl and I will not let you hurt her."

"… A, you take Cora. I'll take the monster." Serrano order before sprinting towards the white-haired body.

Cora quickly got in front of Ryder knowing he didn't stand a chance against her cousin. But A quickly breezed past the sword-wielding blond. Cora's leg quickly shot up blocking A's kick. Her head quickly dodged back barely missing the punch meant for her cheek. She noticed Serrano quickly moving past the redhead before her, reaching her arm out only to have it slapped down by A who followed with a shoulder shove knocking Cora slightly back giving both girls a bit of space.

Ryder noticed the Blond in the white kimono, he quickly stepped before her once more. But she didn't try to slow down as she reached for her blade. Ryder really didn't know what he was thinking, he didn't know how to fight and he knew the girl before him was an S Class member of the guild. But he couldn't let her fight Wrath, it was bad enough she was already fighting another S class mage. He couldn't let that happened, he couldn't. The blond quickly dawned on him, slowly drawing her blade.

" **Wind God's: Gale!** " Violent dark purple winds kicked up throwing Serrano into the air who easily twisted her body to land back on her feet.

"How cliché," Serrano said as both Elyse and Karma stood before Ryder who dropped to both knees. "Of course you would show up, Elyse. But you, Karma, what will you do?"

"I don't even know what's fully happening, We just saw Wrath running through the town and assumed there was danger near."

"The only danger here is that monster."

"She's not a monster!" Ryder yelled as he tried to get to his feet but just couldn't muster the strength.

"Ryder, what is going on here?" Karma asked.

"It's simple, that boy and his _Monster_ attacked an S class guild member and ran rampant through my town, he must answer for his crimes." Serrano returned her blade to its sheath as she glared at the rivals. "Now Choose. Stand with me, Stand against me, or move to the side."

"Well, I've been meaning to throw down with you anyway, Rabbit." Elyse wore a large smile on her face, cracking her knuckles she couldn't help but find joy with a chance to fight the S Class member. She turned her head to her teammate/rival. "Karma, you in?"

"I…" Karma sighed slightly. "Ryder is what she says true?"

Ryder looked up at the blue haired girl who was staring back. "It's complicated, Jaron is stealing Wrath's power and I have to help her beat him. It's the deal we made, and if anyone tries to step in against her. I'll have to fight them too." He was able to pick himself up at last and he could see that the blue haired girl was deep in thought.

"… Did Wrath throw the first punch?" She asked her last question.

"Yes," He answered quickly knowing there was no point in lying. "Karma, I'll understand if you can't help."

"No… The problem isn't me not helping, it's that I don't really want to fight my friend." Karma slowly moved over to Serrano's side, turning to face her friends she drew her blade. "Wrath is running wild and the sooner we stop her, the sooner this will all be over."

"That must be a tight leash around your neck, huh mutt." Elyse spit venom towards Karma.

"You understand. Don't you, Ryder?" With a nod from the white-headed boy, Karma stood ready but Cora suddenly flew between the two swords-women. Both her hands planting on the ground helping her flip next to Ryder as A walked next to Serrano. Both sides prepared themselves for combat when suddenly Ryder fell back onto his knees.

"Ugh!" Ryder yelled as a loud howl was heard from behind them.

(Rewind)

Wrath slammed her pews down towards Jaron once more, she couldn't land a hit on the guy and that alone pissed her off more. She felt a blow the back of her front legs making her buckle under her weight. She saw the small big guy come into her line of sight, whipping her head around she slapped the man away with her snout. Wrath growled as she slowly opened her mouth and black smoke flowed from her jaws. Her body became smaller as Jaron got back to his feet. Shaking the dirt from his spiky red hair the towering man cracked his neck as he glared at the hound before him. She was no longer the huge two-story beast but was now around the same as a horse.

Wrath lifted up onto her hind legs before quickly slamming her pews down onto the earth. Bleed red chains shot from the ground heading towards Jaron. He didn't wait to react as he slammed his hands down onto the ground summoning black chains which smacked against his Wrath's chains.

Feeling a dark entity drawing near Jaron's head shot up seeing the hound leaping at him with her mouth wide open. His hands quickly shoot up catching her mouth keeping it from shutting it on him. He soon noticed that he didn't stop the beast either as he felt his feet digging into the ground doing his hardest to hold the beast back.

Jaron quickly moved his hand so the hound clamped down on his wrist, swooping his hands under the hound he lifted the beast onto his shoulder he then slammed Wrath hard on her back. Wrath released a heavy grunt as she bounced causing her to let go of his wrist. Lifting his foot he went to stomp down on the dog, but the hound was quick to react kicking his plated leg out from under him with her hind leg giving him a face full of grass. He slowly tried to pick himself up as another kick hit him on his shoulder. He swung his arm and hitting Wrath on her side forcing her away from him. Both combatants slowly rose to this feet and staring each other down.

Why is this hound pissing him off so much, after all that training and work to keep all this rage under control he's losing it just by being near this beast. Is it because what the boy says is true and his powers does belong to her. That means there are six others, just as strong or strong. She's a child and she's pushing him back, he couldn't have that. He would not let this beast kill him. Nor could he let the rest of them find his siblings.

" **Vengeful Chaos...** "

Jaron took a small breath before exhaling a red cloud of smoke, the smoke fully engulfed him which caused Wrath's eyes to widen. She knew what he was doing and she wouldn't stand for it. Not only that but she just left that form to fight him, wasting her time. Her jaws open releasing a black smoke that slowly surrounded her.

 **Sorry, Rydee. I'm going to need a lot.**

The red smoke slowly fused with the black turning it into a more darker twisted color, a bloody color. Two dark shadows can be seen growing from within the smoke, their outlines slowly getting bigger and bigger. The shadows twisted, slowly changing growing. If not for the smoke this would be a hard sight to miss. Suddenly a massive howls blow all of the smoke away, revealing Wrath back in her hound form with only a few slight difference. The two extra heads was a start also, so was the snake she had for a tail. The hellhound looked at her foe, the foe that caste a shadow on her. Before she was Jaron who know take her old appearance, A single-headed hell hound but his fur was blood red with soulless black eyes. Also, he was bigger than her, by a lot. Her mother always told her she would grow up to be big and powerful, now she had something to look forward too.

All the onlookers didn't really know how to feel looking at the two monstrous beasts. The only thing they did know.

The line was drawn in the sand.

( **Fin** )

 **Hey, it's me, Late To The Party.**

 **So we have one or two more chapters left in this until this Arc ends and I can move onto the next one. The real question is which side will win? Team Ryder vs Team Serrano? Tell me your guess in the reviews.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
